Someone Else Was There
by Japankid
Summary: Everybody knows the Wolf Rain series. But did you know that someone else was there. A wolf princess hunted down by her killer brother goes with the four wolfs to a place calls Paradise.Please Review!CHAPTER 12 up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Some new friends

Prologue

The ground was splattered with the blood of her clan. Her brother had fled hours ago but Ry was still at the village which was slowly being destroyed by a huge fire. Ry was eight and was crying heavily, her pup form was small and fragile and being so small, nobody heard a wolfs pups howl of despair.

Then hazy figures appeared humans!

They kicked the pup and tortured it and squeezed it.

"No!!" yelled Ry in the present day, awaking from her nightmare.

Her mind was confused and distracted. That event hidden happened in seven years.

Chapter 1: Some new friends

Ry's long brown hair hung damp around her face as she rubbed her human green eyes. She wore a black t-shirt without any sleeves. On her shoulder was a black paw print. Ry also wore sky blue jeans with black shoes.

Ry had a few freckles on her cheek and Ry realized that it was raining. Then a scent came to Ry's nose. "Nargo!" growled Ry and she immediately started running towards a city with a huge green dome around it. Humans are so defenseless.

Nargo was Ry's older brother and was a few years older then her. He had destroyed Ry's clan and is now trying to kill Ry. Ry was currently fifteen and she hated her life.

Ry entered the city as rain started to fall on the humans. They all ran towards there homes or any shelter they could find.

Ry however continued to walk, loving the rain as it fell on her face and making her hair even more damp. Ry couldn't even remember the nightmare.

Then out of nowhere, a huge black creature attacked Ry as she passed a huge tree. Ry's first thought was that it was Nargo, but no, this creature was just a dog.

"You must hate my kind! Do you mind taking your revenge out on my older brother?" asked Ry hopefully.

The dog attacked. Ry ran before the dog had an owner after her.

Ry hurriedly ran towards a junkyard and found a car that was comfortable. Ry slowly went back to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Ry awoke the next morning to a machine running loudly and she quickly left the junkyard before anyone could notice her.

Ry passed an alleyway when a midnight black creature appeared.

This was Nargo and he wasn't happy. He was dripping from last night's rain.

"Ok Ry! Now you are going to die! Here and now!" growled Nargo angrily.

"Your going to have to make a different wish!" replied Ry curtly as she jumped over Nargo as she started running.

Ry ran through alleyway after alleyway but Ry couldn't get Nargo off her tail.

Ry surprisingly ran past a huge tree where a large gang of men were gathered. Some men whistled as she passed and Ry thought she saw a white wolf and a grey wolf amongst the men.

"Must have been my imagination." Thought Ry but then she was brought back to the real world when Nargo had caught her and had tried to bite off her ankle.

Ry howled in pain as Nargo went through the skin.

Nargo held on and blood was everywhere and Ry hated it when her precious wolf blood was spread everywhere.

Then a brown blur attacked Nargo and with a quick glance Nargo ran off, probably going to get some whisky or worse…vodka.

Ry wiped the sweat off her forehead as the stranger appeared in front of her and offered a hand to help her up.

"Thanks!" said Ry gratefully as she took the hand and stood on her right leg supporting her left.

"No problem! Who was that guy?" asked the boy looking at Ry in an excited, confused sort of way.

He had light brown hair and it was shaped at an angle and he also had red like eyes. He wore a cool yellow like hoodie with sleeves attached and jeans. The unusual part was that he wore a black like metal collar around his neck.

"An old friend." Growled Ry back as she held on too his shoulder.

"My names Hiega!" said Hiega a slight grin on his face.

"Rose…but everybody calls me Ry!" replied Ry still content with examining her wound.

"Oh, so…who was your friend?"

"What are you doing over at this side of this city?" asked Ry, changing the subject.

"Following another wolf scent. It's very unique. Want to come with me?" asked Hiega as Ry tried to put weight on her ankle.

She couldn't.

"Sure! Anything fun to do." Said Ry giving Hiega a warm smile.

Hiega gave her another smile and helped her walk as he followed the scent.

Ry couldn't go fast so she suggested that Hiega leave her at some shelter and return to following the scent.

"Are you sure, Ry?" asked Hiega as he walked Ry into a bomb shelter.

"Yeah, its ok. If you ever want to see me just follow my scent." Replied Ry smiling.

"Wow! A girl saying I can follow her scent you know. Your scent is very unique Ry." Said Hiega with a goofy smile.

"Your head must be turned upside down. What do I smell like?" asked Ry humoring him.

"Roses!" said Hiega happily.

Ry was speechless. Was that her scent? She never did asked her father, well he was to busy hanging out with Nargo.

After Hiega promised to come back after he figured out the unique scent he closed the door of the bomb shelter and ran off.

Ry found some bandages in a first aid kit and started wrapping up her ankle so she wouldn't lose any more blood.

"Nargo is such a …Jerk!!" mumbled Ry angrily as she punched the pillow on a bed into shape.

She lay on the pillow with her thoughts buzzing through her head. Then she smiled, a boy has never said she smelled good before.

Ry was smiling as she fell asleep.

**Later that evening**

"I don't want to die!" whimpered Ry as she slept.

"Ry…are you ok?"

"Don't be dead please don't be dead!"

"Ry! Wake up!"

Ry's human green eyes opened quickly and she saw Hiega looming over her.

Ry was so taken it back that she almost fell out of the bed.

"Hiega, don't do that. In future just poke me or something." Said Ry breathing hard.

"I did poke you." Said Hiega smiling.

"Who's Nargo?" asked a voice.

Ry looked up.

There near the door was a boy with dark, short, brown hair with dark blue eyes. He was wearing a jacket with a white t-shirt with jeans.

"Nobody….just someone." Replied Ry softly.

"Kiba this is Ry. Ry this is Kiba." Said Hiega introducing them. Ry laid out her hand and Kiba shook it. His hand was soft and smooth.

"Well, what time is it?" asked Ry as she picked up her shoes.

"Almost morning." Said Hiega surprised as Ry placed her shoes on over her bandage ankle.

"I've got to go. It was nice meeting you guys." Said Ry nodding her head to the boys and was about to walk out the door.

"Wait Ry! Kiba asked me to go somewhere with him and I wanted to know if you wanted to come!" said Hiega blushing.

"Where?" Ry said confused.

"Paradise!" said Kiba clearly.

Ry thought then said "I cant!"

"Why not?" asked Hiega sounding sad.

"I would put you guys in danger." Replied Ry and with that Ry left.

Through out the whole day Ry tried to find a way out of the green city.

The next night Ry had finally found the way out and as she walked out she heard gun shots being heard. Then the scent of wolves came to her nose.

Ry then transformed into her wolf form and ran off.

Ry was as gorgeous with her wolf form as her human form. Ry had Red fur and also had white fur at he belly, paws, end of her tail, and around her right eye. Her eyes were golden and on her hind leg was her paw print. The bandage held on her ankle.

Then a howl was heard but it wasn't Nargo growl.

Ry turned to find a brownish/tarnish wolf howling at her as he ran with a white wolf. A grey wolf with a scar on his chest, and a darker brown wolf with silver metal on his right paw.

When they got closer Ry realized it was Hiega and Kiba with two other wolves.

"Hey Ry! I thought you were going to stay at the city." Said Hiega sounding surprised.

"Why would I stay at a place where my friend would be." Said Ry harshly.

Ry caught the eye of the smallest of the four. He looked like her age. He blushed and quickly looked away.

"What kind off danger would you put us in if you traveled with us?" asked Kiba out of the blue.

"Someone's out to kill me and if I travel with you, he'll kill you!" said Ry telling the truth.

"Who is it Ry?" asked Hiega.

"The person who destroyed my clan." Said Ry slowly.

"Ok, can we go now?" asked the man with the scar on his chest.

Ry then decided to look at her left showing off her black paw print on her shoulder.

"Hey! Are you a royal?" asked the wolf with the scar.

"A royal?" asked Ry confused.

"Part of a royal family of a clan?" said the man more specific.

"Oh…Yeah, I guess you could say that." Said Ry thinking hard.

"What was your clan?"

"Wolfsha."

"That clan was destroyed by Nargo the terrible seven years ago!" said the man matter of factly.

"You know Nargo?" asked Ry speechless.

"Yeah, every wolf does."

Silence fell.

"Well, he's after me and if I travel with you I'll put you all in danger." Said Ry sadly.

Ry wanted to go, she did but she didn't want her new friends get killed.

"Ry, If you trust us you wont get hurt or kidnapped under my watch." Said Kiba, stepping out of the four.

Ry thought but as she thought Nargo's scent came closer.

"Ok! I'll do it!" said Ry defiantly.

Then finally all five wolves ran off and Ry was smiling after seven years of solitude, until Hiega asked "so…do I have to call you Princess Ry?"

"I thought I told you to just call me Ry!"

Laughter was among the five wolves as they ran off towards the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Kiba's Instinct

Chapter Two: Kiba's Instinct

The five wolves have been traveling for three days. After Three days of no food they found solitude in a small cave.

"Man! I am so hungry" whined the small boy. Ry had learned that his name was Toboy.

"If you guys ignored it. It will go away." Said Ry slowly as she tried to get the bandage off her ankle but if any pressure was on it will send a shrieking pain through her leg.

Then out of no where a pain came but not from her ankle but from her shoulder , from her birth mark. It did this sometimes but not this strong.

"Ry! Are you ok?" asked Kiba as she clung to her shoulder feeling the pain sharpen.

"Yeah! I am fine!" muttered Ry but then her shoulder felt like it was on fire.

"Ry, get our hand off her shoulder!" demanded Hiega as he saw a red glow under it.

Ry ignored him and was just about to walk out of the cave to get some fresh air but then Tsume got in her way.(The wolf with the scar on his chest)

"Get your hand off your shoulder." Repeated Hiega now at Ry's side.

Ry slowly moved her hand off her shoulder.

"Oh my God!" muttered Kiba seeing Ry's shoulder.

Ry's birth mark was glowing a brilliant red and when Hiega tried to touch it, he quickly got his finger out of the way.

"It's like a furnace." Said Hiega surprised.

Ry replaced her hand on her shoulder.

"Ry, that is not an ordinary mark." Said Tsume eyeing Ry as she looked at the ground.

"It's nothing, just a mark ok! Now let me get some fresh air." Said Ry through clenched fangs and she got out of the cave and started walking towards the cliff, with a limp in her leg.

"She's hiding something Kiba." Said Tsume watching Ry sit at the edge of the cliff still holding her shoulder.

"I agree with Tsume guys. Ry has been acting suspicious." Said Toboy.

Then Hiega and Kiba explained to them what Ry had told them.

"So, why is she coming with us if she's being followed." Said Tsume glaring at Ry.

"Cut her some sack Tsume." Said Toboy feeling sad for Ry.

"Well, I am not going to get hunted down by a mad wolf. Forget paradise I am leaving." Said Tsume as he left the cave with Toboy hollering at him.

As they passed Ry Tsume gave Ry a dirty look as he passed. Toboy gave Ry a shrug as he passed, making Ry blush.

Ry grimaced and followed suite. Through out the whole time Toboy was trying desperately to get Tsume to go back to the cave.

Ry was confused. "Why won't you go back to the cave. Is it my fault?"

"Why did you come with us if a wolf is chasing you to the death." Said Tsume angrily.

"Well, When Kiba said I would go to paradise I felt a warm bubble in my stomach and a great feeling in my gut. Then I thought that maybe if I go I would actually be able to turn my friend from bad to good and we could all live together in …well paradise." Said Ry thoughtfully.

"That was beautiful." Said Toboy choking up.

"Whatever. I am still not going back." Said Tsume and he ran away.

Toboy started to call his name and so did Ry unaware that a black wolf was coming closer and could hear Ry's howls.

"Ry you're going to die!" said Nargo as he ran towards the abandon battle field where Tsume was hiding.

As they continued to look Ry suggested that they took separate routes.

"Ok! I'll howl if I need you!" replied Toboy giving her that warm smile that makes her blush crimson.

Ry went towards the right as Toboy went to the left.

"He's not that bad, I mean we may be different ages and he may not be the strongest wolf but, he is the kindest." Thought Ry as she continued to holler Tsume's name.

Then a strong scent came to her nose and out of no where was a huge black blur.

"Nargo!" growled Ry as the black wolf appeared before Ry's red wolf form.

"So, where are you going Rose?" asked Nargo in a growl.

"The names Ry and why should I tell you? It wont matter where I am going you always chase me everywhere." Replied Ry in a bark.

"But traveling with others isn't really your style is it?" asked Nargo.

Ry didn't reply but growled angrily.

"Maybe I can help you where your going." Suggested Nargo.

"The only place you can help me go is HELL!!" barked Ry as she charged at Nargo full force.

Nargo stood in a fighting stance and prepared for the attack. Then everything was red and black blurs with squirts of blood everywhere.

Ry was on the ground, clutching her ankle which was bleeding again.

"Little Rose, still not able to fight, let alone walk." Smirked Nargo and Ry looked up to see a man of early twenties with black hair with red like highlight wearing black pants and a black hunting cape over a black short sleeved shirt. His eyes however were green ,just like Ry's.

""This isn't the end Nargo, You know that!" growled Ry angrily.

"I know, that's why I am going to leave you here, bleeding to death." Replied Nargo and with that he left to find another bar or medic.

Minutes passed and Ry desperately tried to get up but nothing can support her ankle now that it was making her weak.

Ry saw the full moon and hoped that it wasn't her last. Right on the snow covered ground Ry howled to the silver moon. Seconds passed and Ry lost her voice and collapsed onto the ground, hazy figures were coming but Ry was already consumed in darkness.

**Hours Later**

Ry was shivering as she relived that terrible night in her dreams. People screaming and hollering for help but she was defenseless and knew in her heart that she couldn't do anything.

Ry immediately opened her green eyes as though she just saw those people die. They were back in the cave and once more a fire was crackling. Then a sharp pain went up Ry's leg making her gasp.

"Sorry, my hands were shacking." Replied a Voice down at Ry's feet.

Ry sat up and Saw Toboy at her feet , bandaging up her ankle.

"What happened?" asked Ry as she rubbed her head.

"Well, we saved Tsume from a evil wolf killing robot when we heard your howl and Kiba smelled another wolf's scent with you and realized that it must have been Nargo. He went over to save you as me and Hiega took Tsume over to the cave to heal his wounds then a few minutes later Kiba came with you in his arms." Explained Toboy as he finished bandaging Ry's ankle.

"Thanks." Said Ry gratefully as she tried to stand up but realized that her right leg was unworkable.

"No problem. Replied Toboy as he placed more twigs in the fire.

"Where are Hiega and Kiba now?" asked Ry.

"Hunting, seeing as Hiega's stomach growled like crazy once we got back." Joked Toboy making Ry laugh.

At that moment Hiega entered the Cave with deer meat over his shoulder.

"Well, I see you're finally awake. Kiba was worried about you." Said Hiega with a smile.

"What, why. It was just a bit of blood." Replied Ry surprised.

"That's what you think. You should had seen the blood. It looked like you were dead." Said Kiba as he entered the cave, blood around his face.

"That wasn't only my blood. It was Nargo's too." Replied Ry as she scratched her head.

"NARGO"S!!" said Hiega surprised.

"Opps." Said Ry knowing that she had said too much.

"Ok, Ry I need to know what's going on." Said Kiba sitting down near Ry.

"I am not going to. It's my business and only mine. I don't want you guys getting wrapped up in it. I've made a mistake so I got to fix it!" replied Ry firmly.

"What mistake?" asked Toboy.

"Man I've got to keep my mouth shut." Growled Ry as her claws began to appear.

"Ry, calm down. We have to know everything if your going to go to paradise with us." Said Hiega as Tsume woke up in the middle of the cave closes to the fire.

"What's going on?" asked Tsume as he rubbed his head.

"Ry about to tell us about her past so be quiet!" said Toboy his smile back on his face.

"Well, I see I have no choice. My parents were Julia and Drake Wolfsha. They loved me as there own daughter and well lets just say I had competion. Nargo was always best at everything and all I was good at was getting into trouble like instead of doing my studies I would always skip school and go hunting or climb a tree. Well, my father said that one day Nargo was going to rule the Wolfsha village when he was twenty-one and I would be the permanently princess and help him rule. Well, I didn't like that, so my family created a contest. My family has this curse when they are truly full wolfs on the full moon they become …wild. Well, the first one to turn wild and get dinner will be the ruler and everybody was there. When the full moon appeared I pulled out all the stocks and it turned out that I didn't turn wild on the full moon. I had some human blood from my ancestor in me but Nargo turned wild and instead of getting dinner he destroyed the village and everybody in it. I tried to save them but it was impossible." Said Ry having everybody's attention grasped in her hand.

"How old were you?" asked Toboy sounding sad.

"I was eight years old." Answered Ry as she scratched an itch on her shoulder.

"And what with the mark on your shoulder?" asked Tsume.

"Well, it's not really a royal mark exactly. I got when It was ten from Nargo. With it he can cause me pain from miles away. My father gave it to him and he gave it to me." Replied Ry as she covered her shoulder slightly.

Silence fell very hard.

"Well, that says it. She can't travel with us!' Said Tsume immediately.

"Who died and made you boss?" asked Hiega in an angry voice.

"If some Looney is chasing her to kill her for seven years he must be determined then. She should just leave and get away from the lunatic on her own." Said Tsume angrily.

"Tsume! Please don't call my older brother a Looney. I still think that he can change. He doesn't even know that were going to paradise. He just knows that's its very unusual for me to travel with other wolves." Said Ry slowly and clearly.

"That just makes it even better! Nargo the Terrible's little sister is in front of me!" said Tsume out of anger.

Ry stood up, slowly and growled in Tsume's face. "If you want me to leave then Fine, I am GONE!!"

With that Ry started to limp towards the cave entrance.

"Ry! Tsume didn't mean what he said did you Tsume?" Said Toboy quickly.

"What makes you say that runt?" asked Tsume.

Ry ignored both of them and was already gone.

"Tsume, why did you make her leave? She was nice." Said Toboy in a sad voice.

"If some Looney is after her then we don't need to get wrapped up in it." Said Tsume harshly.

"SHUT UP!!" said Hiega and angrily as he stood up and went towards the entrance when a hand went to his shoulder.

It was Kiba. "I'll go get her. She can't travel that far." Said Kiba as he went through the cave entrance.

**Out In the Snow**

Ry was freezing and snowflakes were starting to fall and for old time sakes she decided to travel in her wolf form, her right hind leg limping slightly.

"Why am I driven to survive? Shouldn't I just die and be with my family again? Why did I even bother going with those boys to a place called Paradise? Nobody had ever told me about it before? Maybe my mother sang it to me in a song as I lay next to her? Or was it in those adventure stories I've read?" these thoughts filled Ry's mind as she struggled to get through the snow.

Ry feel on her face in the snow. Her wound had started to bleed again through the bandages and it was starting to bleed freely again.

"Why am I running towards something I can never have?" asked Ry to herself as she watched the snowflakes fall around her.

Footsteps were heard not that far. It was probably Nargo here to finish me off and Ry knew she will not stop him.

The paws were coming closer and closer then white paws appeared instead of black ones.

"HI Kiba, What's up?" asked Ry as she lay on the ground.

"Just getting you back to the cave before you freeze to death. How about you?" asked Kiba.

"Just wondering."

"About what?"

"Why me? Why did this have to be me?" said Ry and out of no where she went and sobbed on his shoulder. His white fur was so warm and her sobs were endless.

Kiba was shocked at first but then he slowly let her cry knowing the pain that she felt.

**Back at the Cave**

Everybody was waiting for Kiba to come back with Ry except Tsume.

"You should have been nicer to her Tsume!" said Toboy.

"Shut up, Runt!" growled Tsume.

Kiba appeared with Ry in his arms, she must have fell asleep as she cried on his shoulder for she out and as he placed her on the cave floor she sighed and rolled over in her sleep.

"So, is she staying with us?" asked Hiega as he placed a hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, She said she's been through worst then Tsume but she didn't want us to worry about Nargo but if she's an inch from death or already dead then we have the right to kill him." Said Kiba as he went over to the fire and warmed his hands.

"Do you think that's possible for her to die from Nargo." Asked Toboy.

"With some training she may be able to destroy Nargo but that may be for luck." Said Tsume lazily.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Said Hiega smiling.

But Ry wasn't smiling, her nightmare was back again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Entrance to Paradise

**Chapter Three: The Entrance to Paradise**

A few days has passed since the incident between Tsume and Ry. They still haven't talked to each other.

As they traveled, Kiba, Tsume, and Hiega were in the front. Toboy was in the middle and Ry was at the end, her ankle injury slowing her down.

"Ry, hurry up. Your being slower then that runt!" hollered Tsume behind his back.

"Don't say anything just ignore him!" muttered Ry as she went through the snow covered hill.

Ry had another nightmare last night and now things were appearing that wasn't there or were there?

"Ry, are you ok?" said a voice.

Ry looked up and saw Toboy in front of her.

"Oh, yeah. I am just thinking too much. Come on! Let's catch up!" said Ry forcing a smile on her face as she started to get up.

As she got up however she whimpered and continued to walk.

"Ry, are you sure that your ok?"

"I am fine Toboy." Said Ry a little growl in her voice.

Ry desperately tried to get up but was slightly slowed down by her ankle.

"Hey Ry, do you need help?" asked Hiega.

"NO!! I AM FINE!!" barked Ry as she continued to half run half walk towards Kiba, Tsume, and Hiega.

Ry continued to walk with a slight limp in her leg. Ry finally caught up with Kiba, Tsume, and Hiega.

They had stopped to look at a railroad track.

"What's up guys?" asked Ry.

"That city at the end of this track has the stench of lunar flowers." Said Tsume.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Ry.

"That's the scent of paradise." Replied Kiba.

Unexpectingly Ry bulleted down the tracks, ignoring the pain in her ankle and she turned to find the boys staring at her.

"Come on, Lets go!" said Ry as she continued to follow the tracks.

All five wolves were in there wolf forms and in the front was a red and white wolf, leading with a some what injured ankle and a killer lunatic after her.

After a few hours the five wolves were in the city and it was filthy.

Immediately Ry started to sneeze rapidly when they entered the city.

"Ry, are you allergic to something?" asked Hiega.

"I don't (Achoo) Know. I have never (Achoo) sneezed like this!" said Ry in between Sneezes.

As they continued to walk through the City they passed a group around a fire. They were wolves, Ry can see it.

"What are you kids doing here?" asked a man coming forward.

"We're going to Paradise!" Said Toboy aggressively.

Ry sighed as she held on to Hiega's Shoulder to sneeze again.

Everybody laughed.

"There is no paradise!"

"Yeah, We've been there and all it is an XXXXhole!"

"Hey, (Achoo) Paradise Does Exist! (Achoo)You guys are just Lazy (Achoo)DOGS." Growled Ry sneezing in between.

"Mrs., we find them words as fighting words!" growled the apparent leader of the group.

"Bring It (Achoo) on!" growled Ry.

The man stepped forward but then Tsume grabbed Ry's arm. "Come one, you're in no condition to fight." Said Tsume ignoring Ry's Protests and Sneezes.

After they left the area and were safe Tsume let go of Ry!

"Hey! Why did you (Achoo) do that! I could have ( Achoo) handled those guys." Said Ry as they sat down.

"Ry, Your ankle is hurt, you have a gash on your cheek and you're sneezing like crazy! You couldn't fight a rabbit!" said Tsume coldly.

Ry immediately started to growl at him , her blood boiling.

"Ry, Tsume. Calm down!" Said Toboy coming in between them.

Tsume backed down immediately but Ry didn't, she continued to growl angrily.

"Ry, Calm Down!" Said Kiba standing up.

Ry couldn't stand it, she ran off.

"Ry!" Said Hiega starting to follow her but Kiba stopped him.

"I think Tsume should go. He did start this!" said Kiba clearly.

"What? Why me? She's just a kid?" said Tsume in outrage.

"Yeah, a confused kid. Ry has no idea what's going on!" replied Hiega as Kiba sat back down.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter!" said Tsume and he stood up and started to follow Ry's paw tracks.

Ry was on a dirty hill and she was laying on it in her wolf form.

"Hey, kid!" said a growling voice.

It was those men that Ry had spoken to before.

"What do you (Achoo) want?" asked Ry.

"You look like someone I know!" said the man.

Ry was now in her human form.

"Oh yeah, who do I look like, your boyfriend." Joked Ry making the old wolf growl.

"No, you look like Nargo the Terrible." Barked the wolf.

Ry was silent.

"You have me mistaken for (Achoo) someone else. I don't look like a murder!" said Ry, anger inside her now.

"You have his eyes. I knew he had a sister but I never knew that I would meet her." Said a wolf next to the other wolf.

Three wolves were in front of her, looming over her and looking at her.

"Other girls have green eyes, chase after them." Growled Ry.

"Yeah, but I bet my life that you have a paw print on your shoulder."

Ry stopped growling. How did these old wolves knew about this.

"Do you know (Achoo) Nargo?" asked Ry.

"Nope, but he's got a wanted poster for you. Did you now that?" asked a wolf.

Ry shrugged, she knew this was stupid. Nargo doesn't stoop that low, or did he?

Ry knew she couldn't fight but knew what to do. Ry howled immediately but was knocked out unconscious by the wolf.

**The Guys**

Twenty minutes passed and Tsume arrived. Paw marks were everywhere.

"Ry! Ry where are you?" hollered Tsume as he looked around.

Nobody answered. Tsume sniffed the air. A rose scent was fading slightly.

"That's Ry." Muttered Tsume as he followed the scent but was stopped by Toboy.

"Tsume, It's Kiba! He ran away and hasn't come back yet!" Said Toboy franticly.

"Ok, me and you look for Ry and Hiega looks for Kiba ok?" said Tsume and they ran off.

The plan went into action and everybody was off.

**The Next Day**

Ry awoke slowly from her dream of blood and darkness.

"What's going (Achoo) on?" asked Ry as she realized that she was in a cage.

Hands went and grabbed Ry as it was opened and that's when Ry realized that she was in her wolf form.

"Come on dog. Be a good dog." Said he man as he forced Ry to get into a harness.

Pain was on Ry's ankle and they were moving it without any concern.

Ry was then forced to walk with other wolves to an opening.

Right before they were at the opening they stopped. A boy was on Ry's right.

"Hey, what's going on?" whispered Ry.

"Shut up and just pull this heavy thing ok?" whispered the boy wolf back.

"OK, AND PULL!!" hollered a man and all the wolves were forced to pull a heavy cargo hold.

Ry was in pain. Her face was bleeding again and she was constantly sneezing.

They were now passed the opening and sunlight spilled on Ry's face. Ry was in a train station and it smelled.

"Achoo!"

"Stop sneezing or the humans will think your sick!" whispered the wolf boy.

"I cant, I am allergic to something but I don't know what it (Achoo) is!" whispered Ry as she pulled the cargo.

Then out of no where Ry heard barking noises. Ry turned and Saw a white figure. It was Kiba and he looked like he had gotten into a fight. He had injures that made Ry look like a wimp. Kiba was growling and he caught Ry's golden wolf eyes.

"Ry!" hollered Kiba in his wolf voice and he ran towards her but was stopped by the wolfs gang leader.

"Hey guys its Ry!" said a horrified voice.

Ry looked up to find Tsume, Hiega, and Toboy up on a platform.

"KEEP MOVING MUTT!!" hollered a human cracking a whip at Ry.

Out of frustration Ry growled at him.

"Don't do it, you'll get killed!" whispered the wolf boy. Then they all stopped. Ry wasn't dead but an old wolf was.

As they took the dead wolf out of the way they gave meat to the wolves.

Ry didn't eat. Then the wolf boy came to her, a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Hey, my names Shiko, you?" said Shiko placing the meat at Ry's paws.

"Ry. What is this?" asked Ry as she ate.

"We work for the humans and the humans feed us." Said Shiko as he lay downed next to her.

"That's dogs work!" growled Ry as she sneezed again.

"HEY, BUD! I THINK WE GOT A SICK ONE!!" hollered a human and it dragged Ry from the ground.

"Hey, that's my dog!" hollered a voice.

It was Toboy.

"What, this is your dog?" asked the human.

"Yeah, I have been looking for her everywhere. Come on Rose!" Said Toboy and Ry started following him.

Before she dissappereared she gave a good-Bye look at Shiko. He was a cute wolf.

As Toboy and Ry walked out into the bright sun Ry said "Toboy, don't you ever (Achoo) call me Rose again!"

"Ok, Lets get some food. You look like your hungry." Said Toboy with a smile.

"I am. Hey, have there been any wanted sign of me?" asked Ry.

"Yeah, actually there have been."

"Great."

"Do you think that Nargo did this!"

"Yeah, but that confuses me! He's never stepped so low to ask (Achoo) humans for help!"

Silence fell in between the two wolves.

"So. Hows Kiba?" asked Ry.

"I have also came out here looking for herbs so I can fix him up. He's been in a worse fight then before." Said Toboy as they walked towards the group.

"Ry, how did you come back?" asked Hiega as Ry came into view but still in her wolf form.

Toboy hadn't realized it but Ry was exhausted but at that exact moment Ry keeled over, tired and bleeding.

Hiega immediately went over to her and saw that Ry was still breathing.

"Well, at least she can stop sneezing." Said Tsume as he picked her up and laid her next to Kiba still in her wolf form.

Kiba was awake and realized that Ry was back when she was laid right next to him.

"What happened to Ry?" demanded Kiba as he tried to sit up.

"It was from those humans back at the Train Station. Toboy got her out but when she got here she fell unconscious." Reported Tsume.

"Hey, I am hungry. Is anyone hungry?" asked Hiega as he got up.

"Yeah, and remember to get something for Ry. What does she like?" asked Toboy.

Silence fell in the area as everybody thought.

"She'll eat anything you give just make sure its eatable." Said Tsume finally.

"I'll go get my herbs now!" said Toboy and he left.

Silence fell between Kiba and Tsume as Ry muttered in her sleep.

"Did you see those wanted signs of Ry?" asked Tsume to Kiba.

"Yeah, She'll be hunted down for sure." Said Kiba in a growl.

"Are we going to let it happen?" asked Tsume.

Silence fell again.

"Not a chance." Replied Kiba seeing Ry's wolf face.

"But its weird that Nargo would step so low to ask humans for help getting Ry." Said Tsume deep in thought.

"He must realize that Ry isn't a child anymore and can fight and one day she will win the fight. She has a lot of Wolf Spirit in her." Said Kiba as Ry slowly opened her eyes.

"Ow, my (Achoo) head!" groaned Ry as she tried to sit up now in her human form, her shoes were torn.

"Ry, you have to get rid of those shoes." Said Tsume chuckling.

"Why?" asked Ry.

"Ry, wiggle you toes." Said Kiba.

Ry did what she was told and the black shoe fell apart and landed on the ground.

Ry started to laugh at the sight of her shoe on the ground on the dirty ground. Kiba and Tsume joined her.

"I guess I am going to (Achoo) have to steal some new shoes." Said Ry sneezing slightly.

"Ok, that's it. What it making you allergic? And it has to be in this city." Said Kiba eyeing Ry from the ground.

Ry didn't answer but keeled over in pain, clutching her ankle.

Tsume immediately went into action and moved Ry's hand out of the way. The wound was glowing green.

"Do you think it's a poison?" asked Kiba as Tsume scooped a gunk with his finger.

Tsume didn't answer but placed the green goop under Ry's noise.

"(Achoo!) (Achoo!) (Achoo!)" Sneezed Ry.

"Just as I thought. This is what's making you sneeze. Your allergic to this stuff." Said Tsume finally figuring out the sneezing mystery.

"Nice hunch Sherlock Holmes. Now do the smart thing and get that away from my nose." Said Ry making Kiba laugh.

Tsume glowered at her as he got the stuff out of the way from Ry's noise.

"What is it?" asked Kiba as Tsume got it out of Ry' wound.

"It's most likely wolf poison by the way it's green. Most likely home made." Replied Tsume as he wiped Ry's wound clean.

"Yeah, I didn't sneeze." Said Ry happily as she stood up but clutched her ankle.

"Hey, hold still while I bandage it up." Said Tsume taking a blue and black camouflage printed handkerchief and placing it around her wound.

"Ok, now I am ready to take on anybody." Growled Ry happily getting into a fighting stance.

Kiba and Tsume laughed as Ry smiled.

Then Toboy appeared, no herbs in his hands.

"What's wrong Toboy?" asked Tsume seeing his worried face.

"It's Hiega. He's been caught in a trap and was knocked out by a wolf from that gang and was taken away." Said Toboy sadly.

"What!" said Ry astonish by this news.

Tsume went over to Kiba and picked him up and placed him over his shoulder.

"Hey, Tsume! Put me Down Put Me down!" said Kiba as they ran off towards the city.

Ry was right by Tsume, her wolf form on all fours.

After hearing Kiba complain more Tsume placed him down and all of them ran towards the scent of Wolves.

As they passed an alleyway Ry saw the Wolves that had made her unconscious.

"Hey You Dog!" hollered Ry as she went towards them.

"Oh look guys. Its Nargo the Terrible's little sister. Free from the human clutches?" asked the one wolf that had taunted her.

"Ry? What are you doing?" asked a voice behind the wolf that had spoken. It was Shiko and he was in his human form.

He had black hair with blue streaks in his hair and big brown eyes. He wore a black trench coat and Blue Jeans.

"These Mutts placed our friend over to the humans." Growled Ry, standing in a fighting stance.

"What?" said Shiko eyeing the wolf in front of him.

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it, Mrs. Wolfsha?" asked the old man eyeing Ry.

Ry lunged but was pulled back immediately by Kiba.

"Oh look boys, our old friend has come back to us." Said the old wolf laughing.

Ry then realized where Kiba got his wounds.

"You Lazy Cowardly Dogs." Barked Ry angrily as she tried to get out off Kiba's grip.

Kiba handed Ry over too Tsume who still fought , trying to get to those mutts.

"Where is our friend!" demanded Kiba.

"What's going on?" asked the leader of the group.

"Your mutts here sent me to the slave drive and sent our friend to be killed." Growled Ry still trying to get out of Tsume's grip.

"Ry Calm Down Please! Your going to pull my arm off." Said Tsume in a pleading voice.

"Then let go Tsume!" growled Ry angrily.

"What is the meaning of this. Why did you do this Riko?" asked the leader to the wolf screening Ry out of view.

"They started talking then yelling then fighting.

Shiko tried to stop them but couldn't.

The wolves ran away as the leader lay on the ground and Ry continued to try to get out of Tsume's grasp.

"Ry, Clam Down Now." Hollered Kiba as he slapped her across the face.

Ry was frozen in surprise. "Ok, I am calm!" said Ry, still surprised.

Tsume then let go of Ry and she just stood there, shocked.

"Ry, what's up?" asked Toboy.

"I have never been slapped before and that was just so … weird." Said Ry clutching the spot where Kiba had slapped her.

The leader then decided to help them save Hiega.

**Saving Hiega**

Everybody went and followed the sent of Hiega as he was in a cage in the back of a truck.

Ry immediately went into action by crashing the truck and distracting the drivers.

"Ry, don't play with your food and Lets go!" hollered Tsume as Ry was about to take a bite off a mans leg.

"Aw man!" said Ry as she dropped the leg and went after Tsume as they ran off with Hiega.

**The Cave**

The five wolves with the ex wolf leader went to the local cemetery where it smelled strongly of Lunar Flowers.

"Ok, so we go in there and risk our lives to Poison Gases that are said to be in there." Recited Ry as Kiba and Tsume looked at her.

"YES!" chorused the boys making Ry jump.

"Ok, Ok. Just asking a question." Said Ry as Tsume stared daggers into her.

"I won't be able to come. Good luck." Said the ex leader and he left.

And off they went to the unknown cave and at the end was a light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Chezza

**Chapter Four: Chezza**

The light disappeared as the five wolves moved into a forest. The forest was quiet as they went through it.

"Hey, where are all the animals?" asked Toboy.

"Well, why would any animal come near us?" asked Ry.

"What do you mean?" asked Toboy.

"Well, animals can see our wolf forms and we are big." Said Ry.

"And this is why you don't bring city kids to the woods.' Joked Hiega.

Ry laughed as they continued to walk through the forest. Ry's ankle didn't hurt anymore and Tsume let her keep the handkerchief so now she had a bandanna on her right wrist.

**Thirty minutes passed**

"Hey, what's that?" hollered Ry pointing as the sky.

Something glinted in the sky as it fell towards the earth.

Immediately Kiba started running towards the glinting …thing.

"Kiba, where do you think your going. Were following you!" said Ry feeling as though as she ran after Kiba.

"If this is what you get by following Kiba's instinct then I don't like it." Said Tsume as he and the rest followed the two wolves.

It turned out that the glinting thing was now on top of a cliff and Ry had to climb it, barefooted.

Ry's feet were blistered as she climbed the cliff. She grunted as she moved to catch up with Kiba.

"Ry, are you ok?" asked Tsume's voice from behind her.

"I am fine!" hollered Ry as she tried desperately to keep Kiba in her sights.

Just as she placed her foot on a cliff she was unbalanced for the rock crumbled away as she fell and quickly she grabbed the cliff with her left hand. Ry was now dangling off a cliff.

"Do you need help now?" asked Tsume as he looked at Ry.

She nodded, noticing something that hadn't figured out before.

Tsume looked kind of cute with the sun behind him.

"Ry, earth to Ry! Ry…Rose!"

Ry immediately came back to earth.

"Hey, what did I say about calling me Rose." Said Ry angrily.

"Just making sure that you were alive that's all." Said Tsume his hand still on Ry's.

They both noticed this at the same time and quickly moved there hands away.

"Hey, love birds. Move it or lose it!" said Hiega right behind Tsume.

"Tsume, your closer to him. You may do the honers." said Ry smiling.

Tsume smiled back and bonked Hiega on the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Hiega but all he got was laughter.

Ry and everybody finally made it. Ry's feet we bleeding slightly but she didn't complain. Something else was on her mind.

When they had finally caught up with Kiba, he was staring at the twinkling thing.

It was a girl with pink hair and slightly red eyes. She wore a blue straight outfit with gold bracelets and a necklace.

Kiba was taken it back with this girl and she was on this pond and he entered it. Next thing Ry knew they were hugging. Ry did have hopes about being in those arms but she doesn't think they will be there for her anymore.

Ry sat on the ground as the boys gathered around to the "flower maiden" that was going to lead them to paradise.

Ry sighed as she placed her feet in the water. Blood was now spreading in the water. Ry layed on the ground as she thought about the boys.

Kiba was on the top of her list but was now unavailable. Hiega is only a friend even though he flirted with her when she first met him. Toboy is probably too young for me. But what about Tsume?

Ry shooked her head. No way was she falling for Tsume I mean he wanted to leave the journey because of her and Nargo. But he did look cute at the cliff.

"Ry, your feet!" said an anxious voice.

Ry looked up to see Toboy nose to nose with her.

Quickly she backed away.

"What do you mean Toboy? I am fine!" said Ry faking a smile on her face.

"The pond says other wise." Said Hiega pointing at the water.

Ry looked and shuddered. Her blood had created a line towards the flower maiden and Kiba.

"You're going to need new shoes since you were forced to ruin your other ones and throw them away." Said Tsume making Ry blush crimson.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Ry as she took the bandanna off her wrist to dry her feet.

They continued to walk, with the flower maiden leading them now.

"So, what's her name?" asked Ry as she walked on the dirty road.

"We decided to name her Chezza." Said Toboy with a smile as they walked.

Ry forced a smile on her face. This Chezza girl did smell nice but she did look weird.

"Ry, your feet!" said Hiega pointing at the ground.

Ry looked and there was blood and dirt all over her feet.

"Oh, it's ok though. I am fine!" said Ry as she was about to continue walking.

All of a sudden however someone grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder.

It was Tsume and as they continued to walk he said "Stop faking a smile Princess, I can always tell."

Ry had to laugh at that but glowered at the way she was being treated.

"I am not a princess." Muttered Ry as they continued walking.

"Whatever you say." Said Tsume a smile on his face.

Ry had no choice but to smile back.

"So what do you think about Chezza?" asked Toboy.

"She's not my type but she is Kiba's type." Said Hiega.

"What do you mean Hiega?" asked Ry as she swayed slightly on Tsume's shoulder.

"Well, he's seen Chezza before and he was blown away." Said Hiega looking at Ry.

Ry quickly looked forward and sighed.

"I think she cant be trusted." Said Ry finally.

"WHAT!!" said Hiega as Tsume started to laugh.

"Well, I don't really think that Kiba should be close to Chezza, she's a flower maiden you know." Continued Ry as Toboy started laughing.

"So?" said Hiega a smile on his face.

"Flower Maiden's don't live that long. Neither does Lunar flowers." Said Ry Hiega now laughing.

The boys continued to laugh as Ry looked confused.

"What's So FUNNY??" asked Ry as the boys stopped laughing.

"Ry, admit it. Your jealous of Chezza." Said Tsume making Toboy giggle.

"What!! Me Ry Wolfsha get Jealous by a flower Maiden? NEVER!!" said Ry surprised.

"Ry, its all over your face. Your Jealous." Said Hiega as Ry blushed crimson.

"In your dreams." Replied Ry as they continued to walk.

**Fighting, Finally**

Ry, fell asleep on Tsume's shoulder. Her feet dirty and bloody.

As Chezza and Kiba went off into a building, Tsume placed Ry on the ground.

Toboy went after Chezza and Kiba so it was just Hiega and Tsume with Ry.

"Hey, Tsume. Do you like Ry or something?" asked Hiega as Tsume took the bandanna off Ry's wrist so he can wash her feet.

"What makes you think that?" asked Tsume as Ry muttered in her sleep.

"Well, your always picking her up and holding her and you guys fight most of the time and she can make you laugh and I cant." Said Hiega counting off his fingers.

"So?" said Tsume as Ry had sweat on her forehead.

"Tsume, when we were at the cliff. What happened?"

"We kind of just had a little moment. That doesn't make me like her or something." Said Tsume as he wiped some sweat off Ry's forehead.

"Tsume, you know she's been having some bad dreams lately. You've been trying to make them stop. If I am correct." Said Hiega as Ry turned from side to side in her sleep.

"It's all that Nargo's guys fault." Growled Tsume angrily.

"When I first met Ry I thought she was cute in her appearance but when I got to know her I realized that she wasn't my type." Said Hiega as Tsume cleaned the bandanna.

"Oh, whys that?" asked Tsume.

"Well, she's tomboyish and she gets angry easily and always gets her feet hurt and remember that Nargo has been after her for seven years. He wont stop till she's dead, Tsume. And how will we know if she finally defeats Nargo. She's just a kid." Said Hiega his voice getting slightly louder.

"Yeah and that's what makes her special. She may get hot headed some times but she's funny and knows how too fight. She's a wolf and is proud of it. Why aren't you?" hollered Tsume , making Ry slowly open her eyes.

"What's going on, here?" asked Ry as she slowly sat up.

"Nothing just me and Tsume have a conversation." Said Hiega, forcing himself to smile.

Ry smiled back. "That's good. You guys don't talk that much." She said as she tried to stand up.

"Your feet are going to be ok." Said Tsume, smiling.

"Thanks Tsume. You're a life saver!" said Ry smiling back as she went into the building to see if Chezza and Kiba are doing anything.

Tsume and Hiega were silent.

"This conversation is not over." Said Tsume as he followed Ry into the building.

"But our friendship might." Muttered Hiega as he followed Tsume.

When Tsume got into the building Ry was looking at him concerned.

"Can you smell that?" asked Ry.

Tsume took a whiff of the air.

"humans." He replied after a minute.

"Yeah, and a lot of them."

"Why do you think there here?"

"They could be after Chezza, or they could be from Nargo?" guessed Ry as she continued to walk.

"What makes you say that?"

"I smell his scent too."

"Close?"

"Not that far from the humans." Said Ry as Kiba and Chezza came into view.

"How long did you know?"

"When I figured out the humans I suddenly smelled Nargo's scent." Said Ry as they noticed Chezza on the ground crying.

"Oh no." said Ry seeing the dead plants and everything.

"Ry, do you know about this?" asked Kiba.

"Well, yeah. Nargo attacked it when I was thirteen." Said Ry looking at the ground.

"And what did you do Ry?" growled Kiba slightly.

"I ran after Nargo after he fled." Said Ry shivering slightly.

"So, you left the place to ruin so you can kill your brother?" barked Kiba as he took a step towards her.

"Kiba, I couldn't do anything. I was still a pup." Said Ry, her feelings getting hurt now.

"You left them to die on purpose, mutt!" barked Kiba and he ran towards Ry in anger.

Ry's eyes were glazed over and at the last second moved out of the way. Kiba was quick but it turns out that Ry was slightly quicker.

Next thing she knew Ry was holding Kiba down on the ground, with her claws ready to fight.

"I may look small but I do know how to fight. I do not want to kill you Kiba. But you do this again and I might have to." Growled Ry as she let go of Kiba.

Kiba started coughing trying to breathe again for Ry had been holding his throat really tight.

Seeing Kiba made Ry's eyes turn back to green and slowly she keeled over and collapsed.

"Ry." Hollered Toboy as Tsume and Kiba ran towards her.

"She still has a pulse." Reported Tsume.

"Hey, check out her mark." Said Hiega pointing at the paw print on Ry's shoulder.

It was glowing red again.

"Hey guys, do you think it's possible that Nargo can control how Ry fights?" asked Toboy as Ry moaned in her sleep indicating that she was about to have a nightmare.

"Oh no. Humans and Nargo are coming this way and that's not good." Said Tsume as he stood up, holding Ry, bride style.

"Ok, lets go." Said Kiba as they ran off.

**That Night**

Ry stirred in her sleep and she started to moan. She was reliving that time in her life that she regretted the most.

Ry was eight and in front of her was her father and he was sitting on his throne. Nargo was kneeling on the ground in front of him, next to Ry. Ry was wearing a hunting outfit of black and green. Nargo was wearing his school uniform for he was summoned in the middle of class.

"Ry, I am not even going to ask why you're in your hunting gear when you should be in school with Nargo and the scholars." Said Drake as he scratched his head, his crown tipping side ways.

Ry remained silent.

"I have come to my decision and I have decided that Nargo will rule this village at the age of twenty one but not because he's the oldest but because he has succeed in school." Continued Drake.

"But Dad! He doesn't know what to do when it comes to battle. He will just be a coward in his room, reading a book about battle plans." Said Ry hotly almost standing up.

"Young Lady. You now perfectly well that you speak when your spoken to." Said a woman's voice.

It was the queen, Ry's mother. Julia Wolfsha's green eyes flashed a warning look at Ry. Ry immediately backed down.

"Ry, as you have been training for quite some time I will allow you to help Nargo rule the village. Only with his help can he succeed." Finished Drake now talking to his daughter.

"Yeah but." Started Ry.

"No buts Ry. My decision is final." Roared her father.

"Yes, your highness." Growled Ry as she bowed low.

"Father, in Ry's shoes it does seem unfair. I mean there different types of leaders in the world. There are leaders like Ry who know when to take over and take care of things but then there are leaders like me who only know things by reading about them or in see them with my own eyes." Said Nargo.

"What do you suggest, my son." Asked Drake.

"A contest. The first one to control the wild in them and bring back dinner becomes ruler." Said Nargo smiling slightly.

"Ry, what do you think?" asked the king consulting his daughter.

"I think it can be done, you majesty." Said Ry talking to the ground.

"Then a contest to see who shall rule the Wolfsha clan village till the age of twenty one or till I pass. It will take place at the full moon tomorrow night." Said the wolf king and with his paw he sealed a document saying that this meeting actually happened.

Ry awoke with a start and then Ry realized that she was on the forest ground.

Tsume was sitting not that far from her, Hiega in front of him. Everybody else was sleeping.

"Ok, Tsume. This is getting crazy. Humans were there and after we ran after them Nargo appeared and Ry was unconscious. You almost died! Ry is going to get in our way if we don't look out. I mean she has a crazy brother trying to kill her." Said Hiega.

"Hiega, bite your tongue. Ry is stronger then you and you know it. Kiba isn't even stronger then her. Something's fishy about that mark though. I mean her eyes were glazed over when she fought Kiba and when she let go of him her eyes returned to normal." Said Tsume angrily.

"Tsume, just admit it. You LOVE Ry!" hollered Hiega as he took a step towards Tsume.

"FINE. I like her ok?" said Tsume.

"No, you love her and you know it. Now say it."

"I love Ry. OK!"

"Ry isn't her real name!" said Hiega sounding serious.

Tsume quickly looked at Ry at she quickly shut her green eyes.

"Fine! I love Princess Rose Wolfsha. If we continue talking like this were going to wake everybody up. It's time for us to get some sleep." Said Tsume as he started walking towards Ry.

"Hey Tsume, I hope this doesn't effect our friendship." Said Hiega as Tsume's footsteps came closer.

"Don't worry Hiega. This wont." Said Tsume and then the conversation was over.

Ry's heart was pounding. Tsume loved her?? But why? Was she that special?

Ry pretended to be deep in sleep as Tsume layed down next to her.

Silence fell between them.

"I know that you're awake." Said Tsume in a soft voice.

Ry immediately opened her eyes. Tsume was looking straight at her.

"How did you know?" asked Ry as she smiled slightly.

"You usually moan in your sleep and move around. You still have sweat on your forehead and it was kind of hard to tell if you were still asleep." Said Tsume a smile appearing on his lips. His hand wiping some sweat off of her forehead.

Ry blushed crimson and looked at the ground.

"Did you mean what you said?" asked Ry still looking at the ground.

"Actually yes. I first thought that you were a brat but then I slowly realized that even though you're a princess, that doesn't mean you don't have problems." Said Tsume.

Ry was now beet red.

"Ry, I think you like me." Continued Tsume.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ry.

"I called you Rose and you didn't kill me like you do with Hiega and Toboy."

"Don't forget Kiba."

"Ry, do you remember what happened when Kiba attacked you?" asked Tsume.

"All I remember is Kiba charging at me and then everything went black. What happened." Said Ry now looking up at Tsume, still blushing.

Tsume then explained what she had done and the escape from the humans and Nargo.

"Tsume, I am really sorry. You must have been hurt badly. I am so sorry." Said Ry as she looked down feeling ashamed.

"Hey, it's ok. It's not your fault." Said Tsume lifting Ry's chin up with his hand.

Ry was forced to show her electric green eyes to Tsume.

Ry was redder then a hot phillophino pepper.

"Ry, we think that your mark lets Nargo control your fighting skills."

"What, that's impossible. The mark slightly strengthens my abilities, that's all. I just don't know how to control it yet." Replied Ry, Tsume's hand still at her chin.

"Oh, so that's why your eyes glazed over. I didn't like it that much." Commented Tsume.

"Why?"

"Because I like your eyes, especially when they sparkled."

Ry was speechless again.

"I think your right about me liking you." Said Ry as she smiled.

Ry took Tsume's hand off her chin and slowly went under his arm and scooted towards him.

Tsume was lying on the ground and he had his arms around Ry's waist and there was Ry. No moaning, no movement, just a peacefully sleep.

**The Next morning**

Toboy woke up to sound. It sound like someone was giggling.

He stood up to find Kiba and Hiega giggling and laughing at something.

"Guys, what's up?" asked Toboy, standing next to Kiba.

He figured out what was funny though.

Tsume and Ry were on the ground and Tsume's arms were still around Ry's waist.

"Shush guys, we don't want to wake them up." Said Kiba but at that moment Tsume opened his eyes.

Tsume saw the guys staring at him and they realized that he still had his hands around Ry.

"I can explain this." Said Tsume as he slowly got his hands off Ry, making her stir in her sleep but thankfully didn't wake up.

"Yeah right." Said Hiega as Tsume stood up.

"Ok, we will go to the village and since you were so relaxed, you might as well stay here and keep an eye on the girls." Said Kiba smiling slightly as he, Hiega, and Toboy left.

Tsume sighed as they left.

He sat down next to Chezza. She looked at him through her big red eyes and said while pointing at Ry "This one doesn't sense darkness."

"You mean she not having a nightmare." Said Tsume a smile on his face.

Chezza nodded.

"Well, that's a first." Muttered Tsume as he stood up. Ry wasn't going to wake for a long time.

"Hey Chezza, can you keep an eye on Ry while I hunt for food?" asked Tsume.

Chezza nodded and said "This one will stay with the princess."

Tsume left knowing that Ry was in slightly good hands.

While Tsume was gone Chezza walked over too Ry and Ry was suddenly in her wolf form. Chezza started singing a song and started to pet Ry's head as she slept. Ry slightly murmured but continued to sleep on.

A vision came to Chezza.

It was a snowing and a red and white pup was covered in snow shivering slightly. Then a black wolf slightly large then her came and picked her up in his mouth. A flash of white. A red and white child wolf was desperately trying to climb a tree and a black nose pushed her as it clinged to the bark with its claws.

"Thanks Nargo! You're the best!" said the child Ry happily.

The visions were over and Chezza knew instantly that Ry was dreaming of the Nargo that was inside him.

Chezza continued to pet Ry as though she had seen or knew anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Ry's Jealousy

**Chapter Five: Ry's Jealousy**

Ry then awoke, slowly at first but then she noticed that Chezza was petting her. Quickly Ry backed away.

The boys were gone and so was Tsume.

"Ok, the boys must have told you to keep an eye on me but you don't have to, ok." Said Ry kind of feverishly.

Chezza didn't say anything but continued to stare at her.

"You stay over there and I'll stay over here. That way we both with see danger when it comes." Said Ry as she moved towards the right of the forest clearing.

"This one saw your brother. The prince." Said Chezza, unexpectaningly.

"Well, let's just hope he's not around here." Muttered Ry as she scratched an itch on her shoulder.

Ry sniffed the air, not a sign of Nargo's scent anywhere. That's good.

Then a pain went up her toes. Ry looked down and realized that her feet were bleeding freely again.

"Man, I do need a pair of shoes. Stupid dogs." Muttered Ry as she examined her feet.

Kiba then appeared.

"Hey Ry, you and Tsume have a good sleep?" asked Kiba.

"What? Oh! Nothing happened I swear."

"Come on Ry, give me the juicy details!"

"Fine." Said Ry giving up. She walked over to Kiba and whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure you want to know. We did what everyone else does."

"Yeah." Said Kiba nodding his head.

Ry took a deep breath then screamed "WE SLEEPED, PERVERT!!"

Kiba quickly backed away from Ry trying to clear his head.

Ry then sat near a tree and looked at her bleeding feet again.

Hiega and Toboy showed up. In there hands were a fur coat and pink snow boots.

Ry looked at them in a curious way. She knew they weren't for her. She hated pink.

Toboy had the fur coat and he handed it to Chezza!!

Chezza didn't like it that much but when Hiega handed over the pink snow boots Chezza loved them.

A figure appeared as Chezza was dancing.

Ry remained quiet as Kiba got in front of Chezza.

The figure was an old woman and the strange thing is that she had Chezza's eyes.

**The old lady's cabin**

Next thing Ry knew they were at the old lady's cabin. The cabin was hidden within a tree so nobody could find them.

Ry sat on the ground as the old hag was telling Chezza that she should not be with Kiba.

Kiba was outraged but Ry was pleading silently.

Chezza was quiet for a little bit but then looked at Kiba and said "This one is staying with you."

"Fine, it is your decision." Said the old lady sadly.

Ry looked down at her feet noticing that it was now dirty again.

Then a scent came.

"Someone's here! A human!" said Ry quickly.

"It's time for us to go." Said Kiba, Chezza standing up.

The wolves left and outside the cabin was a woman scientist.

Tsume, Hiega, and Toboy went down to her and gave her a fright however she saw Ry, Chezza, and Kiba. Kiba grabbed Chezza's waist and ran off. Ry following.

Ry was mumbling all the way. "Oh, yeah. She gets snow boots and a jacket and while she's happy my feet are blistered and bleeding. They even have calluses now."

"What are you saying Ry?"

"Nothing."

Tsume and the others caught up with them.

They went to the city where Chezza got her boots and Kiba found a pink rain coat for Chezza to go with the boots.

Ry wasn't talking that much; she was too busy looking for shoes that she will like.

Someone then covered her eyes.

"Guess who!" said a voice.

"Ok, Toboy?"

"Nope."

"Tsume?""

"There we go! I found something." Said Tsume grabbing Ry's hand and dragging her towards an alleyway.

He grabbed something that was in the bag and handed it over to Ry.

It was a pair of black boots and in a corner of the right boot was a white paw mark.

"Wow Tsume, thank you so much." Said Ry taking the boots from him and gratefully putting them on.

"So, you like them?" asked Tsume.

"Of course." Said Ry smiling.

"Yeah, I noticed that you needed them by the way your feet moved."

"Was that all?"

"I also saw you glaring at Chezza as she danced in her boots telling me that my hypothesis was true.

"Ok, I admit it. I am jealous of Chezza." Said Ry giving in.

Tsume still had her hand in his.

"Well, we better hurry if we're going to catch up." Said Ry about to walk away with her new boots on.

Tsume didn't let go.

Ry walked back over to him and he placed his other hand around her waist.

Tsume came closer and closer. Ry was completely shocked.

Tsume was an inch to her lips when.

"Hey, Ry!! Tsume!! Where are you??" hollered Toboy.

"We better go. Before the others see us." Muttered Ry.

"So, there just going to have to live with it." Muttered Tsume back.

Then he kissed her just as Hiega walked in.

Ry was busy until she heard a wolf whistle.

She quickly turned and saw Hiega and Toboy.

"So, can I baby-sit the puppies?" asked Toboy.

Ry started to growl slightly.

"Just asking." Shuddered Toboy as Tsume and Ry passed the peeping Toms.

As they found Kiba and Chezza the five wolves and the flower Maiden left the city undetected.

Chezza and Kiba were in the front and Hiega and Toboy were in the middle. Ry and Tsume were in the back.

"Hey, Ry." Whispered Tsume.

"What?" asked Ry.

"I think we need to find a more secret spot next time."

"I agree." Agreed Ry.

Then a gun shot went through the forest.

"It's that stupid hunter!" growled Hiega.

Ry turned, there at the hill was a man with a gun. At his feet was a blue/black dog.

"Hey, that's the dog that attacked me the night I arrived at the city." Growled Ry angrily.

"No time for doing that, we have to go." Said Tsume grabbing Ry's hand and pulling her away.

They ran but then Chezza tripped.

"Chezza!" hollered Kiba running back.

"Come on Ry." Hollered Tsume as Ry stopped.

"He's going to get hit!" hollered Ry as she tried to run to Kiba but Tsume didn't let go.

"Ry, he's going to be fine."

Then Kiba got shot by the hunter. The hunter's gun was empty.

When he had filled it back up. The wolves were gone.

The wolves had run into the forest of death.

**The forest of death**

There was no sun, no food, and no water in the forest of death.

"Man, this is the most weirdest tree I have ever seen." Said Ry as she touched a tree amsitmindingly.

The tree was, white. Meaning that it was dead and all the trees were apparently dead.

"Well, I guess they literally meant what they said the forest of death." Said Hiega as Ry passed the trees.

They took a break at a clearing. Kiba, Hiega, and Toboy were with Chezza while Ry layed against a dead tree, Tsume next to her.

Hiega and Toboy were giggling.

"Hey Ry, Tsume! Let Chezza pet you. It feels great!!" hollered Hiega still giggling.

"No thanks Hiega." Hollered Ry back and as Hiega turned away Ry scrunched up her face slightly.

"Jealous, again?" asked Tsume.

"I mean….how can she…What does she have that I don't?" asked Ry as she continued like she had something smelly under her nose.

"Well, I know you have something that she doesn't." Said Tsume getting closer to Ry.

"Oh, and what's that?" asked Ry.

"You defiantly stronger and much smarter then her. She can't even talk in full sentences." Said Tsume making Ry laugh.

"Hey lovebirds! I am hungry." Said Hiega coming up to them.

"So?" asked Tsume his hands already around Ry's waist.

"I am going to need a hunting partner."

"But this is the Forest of death. You won't find anything alive to hunt!" said Ry seriously.

"I smell something." Replied Hiega as his stomach growled.

"Fine, you can take him." Sighed Ry giving in and letting Tsume go.

"I'll be back!" said Tsume as he pecked Ry's cheek and got up.

Both wolves ran off.

"Suck up!!"

"Hey, I don't see you kissing anyone!"

"I will soon. You will see!!"

Ry was almost asleep when a gasping came to her ears.

She opened her eyes to find Chezza gasping.

Kiba and Toboy were busy talking to notice.

Ry regretting as she did walked over to Chezza and asked "Chezza, are you ok?"

"Chezza nodded and said "This one is fine." But as she tried to stand she collapsed.

"No your not." Muttered Ry as she lifted Chezza from the ground and Ry got a good look at Chezza's neck.

There were lines all around it and it looked like she was withering.

"Kiba, we need to get Chezza out of here quickly." Hollered Ry as Kiba and Toboy were laughing at a joke.

Apparently they didn't hear her.

"KIBA!!" yelled Ry angrily as she slightly gave in to Chezza's weight.

Kiba looked up and saw Chezza.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"She's withering!" said Ry as Kiba saw Chezza's neck.

"Ok, what does she need Ry?" demanded Kiba.

"Water or sunlight. That's the only thing they eat and drink." Said Ry as Tsume and Hiega appeared.

"I am telling you Hiega. That owl was weird. It talked." Said Tsume slightly.

"Whatever."

"Tsume, did you guys see any water or sunlight?" asked Ry looking up at Tsume.

"No, why?"

Ry explained what happened while Kiba picked up Chezza and stood up.

"Lets go." Said Kiba and they ran off.

"Ry, are you ok?" asked Tsume seeing Ry's worried look as they ran.

"I am just worried about Chezza. If we don't hurry Tsume, she'll die!" replied Ry as they continued to run.

Then they stopped. On a branch was an owl that cocked his head at the wolves.

"What does the eye see that nobody can tell." Said the owl.

"What the heck did that owl say??" asked Toboy.

"Toboy, Owls can't talk." Said Ry thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking Ry?" asked Hiega.

"This bird could be electronically." Said Ry thoughtfully as she went up to the bird.

"Do you know where we can find a way out of here?" asked Kiba to the bird.

The bird cocked his head and said "The ones make it through are truly there to stay."

"Oh, great. The owl loves to say riddles." Said Ry angrily as she walked off.

"Wait Ry, The owl is going the other way." Said Tsume grabbing Ry's hand and pulling her to the left.

"I can't believe it. Were going to follow a bird!" said Ry sarcastically as she walked.

"Hey, it's a talking bird, that's different." Said Toboy.

"Well, you guys hurry up and help me!!" hollered Kiba as he walked into a cave.

They ran into the cave.

**The Cave**

It was dark and damp. Not a perfect place to find water. The owl was not leading them anymore.

"Man, following talking birds for our lives is crazy." Replied Ry sternly as she placed her hand on the walls. Then she quickly took her hand of the wall. Her hand was wet and damp.

"Ry, come on." Hollered Hiega as they continued to hurry through the cave.

Ry then quickly hurried after Hiega, Toboy right behind her.

Then two paths led out.

"Which do we go?" asked Toboy confused.

"This way!" said Kiba and he went to the right.

Ry shrugged and followed the wolves.

Ry passed Hiega and Tsume and was now in front if Kiba and Chezza.

Ry started running from them.

"Ry, where are you going!!" demanded Kiba.

"I am going on ahead to see if were going the right way." Replied Ry as she continued to walk.

The other wolves slightly slowed their pace. They came to a clearing then they saw a red, white, and green blur ran around the clearing.

The wolves found what was going on though.

Ry was furiously fighting some blood eating slugs.

"Ry!!" hollered Tsume as a slug got on Ry's tail and it made her yelp.

Hiega and Toboy with Kiba behind them immediately went to go help Ry who was losing a lot of blood really fast.

Tsume was given Chezza and he placed Chezza out of danger.

Ry was too busy getting the slug off her tail to see a slug after her face.

"Get away from her you bugs." Barked Tsume as he killed the slug, Ry turned around.

Ry was trembling, badly. Blood dripped from around her eyes and from her fangs. The was a gash on her cheek that was bleeding badly.

"CHEZZA!!" hollered Kiba.

Ry turned.

Chezza still gasping for breath was running towards the other side of the clearing. The slugs were chasing her.

"Chezza, run or you'll get killed!" hollered Ry as she ran after Chezza, more of the slugs following her and Chezza.

"RY!!" hollered Tsume as he and the others ran after the girls.

But Ry and Chezza were safe and the bugs were destroyed by bug eating flowers.

"Venus Fly traps. Only living flowers that eat bugs." Said Ry in a matter of fact tone.

"Don't you ever scare me like that Ry!" said Tsume as he helped her up.

Chezza was already in Kiba's arms.

"Don't worry. I will." Said Ry with a smile as they moved on.

They made it out of the cave. Before them was a lake with the full moon before them.

Tsume and the boys except Kiba and Chezza went to the lake and jumped in.

Then Chezza got in and everybody was silent.

Ry walked over to Kiba.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Ry seeing the look on Kiba's face.

"Ry, thank you and I am sorry for fighting you a while ago." Said Kiba now looking at Ry.

"Hey, it's ok. You were just thinking about Chezza, I tried Kiba but I was only ten." Replied Ry as she placed her feet in the water. Her black boots next to her.

"Thank you Ry." Said Kiba and he hugged Ry in a friendly way.

"What for?" asked Ry.

"For helping Chezza when she needed it the most." Said Kiba pulling away.

"Well, I guess she's part of the pack now so I had to help her." Said Ry as she stared at the full moon.

"Well, I know that you've been jealous of her." Said Kiba smiling.

"I bet you a whole steak that Tsume told you!" said Ry.

Kiba sighed with a smile. "Remind me when we have a steak."

Ry laughed.

"Hey, Princess!! Get in the water or I am going to make you!!" hollered Tsume as he came out of the water and stood next to Ry.

"No thanks. I am really tired Tsume and my hair curls up when it gets wet." Said Ry as she swished her feet in the water.

"Alright, I guess I am going to make you." Said Tsume as he picked up Ry bridal style.

"Tsume, I am tired. Maybe later ok?" begged Ry as Tsume walked over to the water.

"One!"

"Tsume, No!"

"Two!"

"Tsume, Please!"

"Three!" and Tsume let go and let her hit the water.

Ry was in a world of silence and it felt great. Water drummed slightly in her ears and it just felt great.

Big hands then were around her waist. It was Tsume, he had dived after her.

Now Ry got it. This was the perfect time to be alone. All the others were at the surface and the silence was just perfect.

There lips had met and Ry didn't know how long they stayed under water but she needed air.

She pointed to the surface frantically at Tsume. He placed a hand on her shoulder and went to the surface he stayed there for a while until Ry was trying to get to the surface to but Tsume's hand was on her shoulder.

He came back down and immediately went to her mouth and opened it. Air went through Ry's mouth and they stayed there longer until Ry needed to fresh air. Tsume kissed her for one last time and then they both swam to the surface.

"Hey, you guys ok?" asked Hiega as they broke the surface.

Ry looked at Tsume and Tsume looked at Ry.

"You guys were down there for a long time." Commented Toboy swimming over to them.

The couple then broke into laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Reunion

**Chapter Six: The Reunion**

That night all the wolves slept around Chezza. Ry however, sleeping next to Tsume, was having nightmares again.

It was the day after the creation of the competition.

Ry was outside in her hunting gear training for the wild that she needed to control. Nargo was inside and Ry could see him through the window, pouring over books.

"Stupid brother!" growled Ry slightly as she worked on perfect control.

"Ry, what are you doing!?" demanded a voice. It was Julia, wearing a green forest dress with long brown hair. In Ry's opinion her mother looked like an elf rather then a queen.

"Oh, Mom. I am just practicing control for tomarrow." Said Ry as she did some yoga moves. (Remember, She's eight!!)

Julia Wolfsha frowned slightly.

"I still cant believe that your father decided on this stupid competion." Said Julia as Ry continued to train in Control.

"Mom, it's the only way we will know if me or Nargo are truly worthy of taking over the throne." Said Ry as she breathed in the nose and out the mouth.

"Ry, Why cant you just be the princess and help Nargo if he needs it?" asked Julia, some what frantically.

"Then every Wolfsha will remember Nargo the great not Ry the princess. I want to be on the cave of rulers." Said Ry as she did sweeping movements.

The cave of Rulers is a cave where all the great rulers of the Wolfsha clan were held and remembered always.

Julia sighed as Ry lost her concentration and tripped over her feet.

"You clumsy pup. Here, you need to make your feet stronger!" said Julia helping her daughter up and getting in the same stance as Ry.

As the sun went down Ry and Julia Wolfsha were busy training the control technique.

"You highness, dinner is ready!" said a servent bowing to Ry's mother.

"Thank you Jamie. Come on Ry. Lets go eat."

Ry and her mother went to go eat.

As the sat at the table Nargo sat across from Ry, who looked tired and weary.

"You trained hard today??" asked Ry's father to the siblings.

"Yes!" replied the siblings, still slightly glaring at each other.

"What did you do Ry?" asked Drake.

"I train on my controlling technique." Said Ry smiling.

Julia smiled at her daughter.

"What about you Nargo?" asked Drake.

"I read books on the wild and it had amazing suggestions on how to control it!" said Nargo still glaring at Ry.

"Well, whoever wins tomorrow, nothing will change between brother and sister." Said Julia smiling.

The siblings didn't reply but continued to glare.

When dinner was over the siblings were left at the table.

"So, you think your controlling technique will save you tomorrow!?" demanded Nargo as he stood.

"My control Technique will totally kick your "Precious Books" butt." Growled Ry also standing up.

"I guess this contest will determine our differences, little sister." Glowered Nargo as he started walk up the stairs to his tower.

"I guess it will, dear brother!" hollered Ry as she slamed the door that led to her tower.

"Ry, wake up!"

Ry opened her eyes and quickly tried to sit up but her head bonked with Tsumes.

"Ow!!" said the wolves as they rolled over to there sides in pain.

Ry then quickly went to the lake splashing water onto her face. Ry was still trembling.

A hand was then on her shoulder, it was Kiba.

"Oh, Kiba! Is Tsume alright?" asked Ry rubbing tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah, he's fine. Ry, did you have another nightmare?" asked Kiba.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ry, sitting on the grass.

"Your shacking, you have sweat on your forhead and you were crying in your sleep. What happened?" asked Kiba sitting across to look at Ry.

"Kiba, there nothing but old memories. Nothing more!" Mumbled Ry as she stood to her feet, her boots on.

"Well, when you want to talk about it. We are always here to listen." Said Kiba, smiling.

Ry smiled back.

"Hey, Ry! Kiba, lets go!" hollered Hiega as they started walking off.

Ry started walking over to the gang when she hollered to Kiba "Thanks Kiba!"

Kiba smiled as Ry ran to catch up with Tsume.

"Ry, what did you and Kiba talked about?" asked Tsume when Ry finally caught up with him.

"Kiba just wanted to tell me that he's always there for me when I need it." Replied Ry shrugging.

Tsume shrugged knowing that Kiba and Ry never had a thing for each other.

The group traveled to a new city. It was night and the full moon was out.

"Man, I haven't seen a full moon like this in ages!" said Ry as she gazed at the full moon.

"Man, it just makes me want to howl my head off!" barked Tsume excitedly.

Chezza started dancing on a pond and Tsume, Ry, Hiega, Kiba, and Toboy danced around Chezza howling as they did.

Tsume came behind Ry in his wolf form and started to pull playfully at her red wolf ear.

Ry and Tsume then wrestled around then a pink flower path went through the air.

"What!! PINK!! No get it off!! Get it off!!" screamed Ry as the others ran off.

"Ry, come on there just Lunar flowers." Said Tsume who stood right next to Ry.

"But Tsume, they don't smell like flowers. They have no specific scent." Said Ry as a flower crumbled easily at the touch of her paw.

Then suddenly all the flowers disappeared.

A scent then came to Ry.

"Tsume, do you smell it."

"Nargo!" growled Tsume as he immediately went in front of Ry.

"Did you guys love you path to paradise dream?" asked a male voice.

Ry looked passed Tsume and saw a man in front of a small ship.

"Darcia!" growled Kiba.

"Where's Nargo!" demanded Ry.

Silence fell.

"You must be Nargo's sister of a brat." Said Darcia smiling.

"No need for introductions, I am right here." Said a growl behind Darcia.

Nargo's midnight black form came from the ship.

Ry growled immediately and moved from behind Tsume.

"Ry, no. Don't do it!" barked Kiba fangs showing.

Ry ignored him.

"So, your going to paradise Rose. You could have told me." Said Nargo in a cunning sort of way.

Ry was now showing her white sharp fangs.

"Now Ry. Don't be hasty. You know mom wouldn't like the attutiude." Continued Nargo still in that cunning voice.

Ry lost it. She started walking towards Nargo when Tsume immediately grabbed her by the waist.

"Ry! Don't do it!! It's what he wants." Hollered Tsume as Ry tried to get out of Tsume's grasp and towards Nargo who now had a smile on his human face.

"He can not stand there and talk about my mother like that." Barked Ry angrily as she started moving her feet as fast as she could but Tsume had a hard grip on her.

"Ry, I love you. Please don't give away your life to that stupid mutt." Said Tsume as Ry tried desperately to get out of Tsumes grasp.

Tsume is now holding Ry at an odd angle. Ry was desperately trying to get over Tsume's shoulder and Tsume holding Ry tightly. One hand on her legs and one on her butt. ( Not sexual but on accident )

Nargo was now laughing. "Ry don't tell me that you are actually in love with this …guy!" said Nargo now really laughing. Holding his ribs.

Tsume then turned to look at Nargo, forcing Ry to look at the snow covered meadow.

"What are you saying Nargo!!" demanded Tsume as Ry continued to try to get out of Tsume's grasp.

"Your not good enough for Ry. She needs a lord or prince or King. Not a gangster that controls humans." Said Nargo his laughter now gone.

"So, if he kisses her now. Will you become a normal over protective brother??" asked Hiega a slight smile on his face.

"No, I'll just have to get Ry and bethroth her to Lord Darcia here." Said Nargo waving a hand.

"No, I already have a love." Said Darcia.

"Well, I will just take Ry and find her someone else."

"In other words, act like an overprotective brother." Said Tsume.

"Will a normal protective brother kill you?" asked Nargo sarcastically.

Tsume was busy at that moment trying to get Ry down off his back. He cupped his hands around her face and looked into her eyes.

The were the sparkling green that he loved but they were brimmed with tears. Anger flared in the middle of her eyes like at the mention of her mother a fire sparked in her soul.

"Ry, this man is not your older brother. He may look like him but it's not him." Said Tsume as he looked into Ry's eyes.

"Tsume, I need to kill him. I have to kill him." Said Ry as tears spilled through her eyes.

"Anyways, I am here to get Chezza back." Said Darcia slightly coldly.

"No way!" barked Kiba now going in front of Chezza.

"And you asked Nargo to help you Darcia?" asked Ry coldly.

"Yup, after we grab you and Chezza. Darcia will find a sutible lord for you and the Wolfsha line will be restored." Said Nargo a sly grin on his face.

"You are no brother of mine." Growled Ry as she tried to turn and look at Nargo but it was impossible. Tsume had one strong grip.

"You won't even be able to touch Ry." Growled Tsume as he tightened his grip on Ry so she dosent slip off.

"Tsume, let Ry go. I need someone to protect Chezza as I fight these guys." Hollered Kiba.

"But Kiba, I am fighting to! You cant stop me!" growled Ry as she tried to wiggle out of Tsume's grasp.

"Yes I can. As leader of this pack I order you to not fight Nargo or Darcia unless we have all fallen." Barked Kiba, fangs showing.

Ry was taken it back. "Fine!" she growled and Tsume let go of her but just when she was ten feet from Tsume. Nargo immediately started running at her.

"Ry!!" hollered Tsume running towards Ry but Ry immediately took action.

She went into her wolf form and was about to run about towards Nargo but Kiba held her by the neck. Nargo screeched to a stop.

"Ry, go to Chezza!" growled Kiba deathly.

Ry didn't reply but gave Nargo a deaden look as Kiba let go and she trotted off.

"Yeah, be a good little pup and walk away out of harm." Barked Nargo after Ry.

Ry resolutely turned around and started walking back to Nargo.

"Ry, Go To Chezza!!" barked Kiba.

Ry looked at Kiba and then at Nargo. "You owe me!" muttered Ry as she walked back to Chezza.

"Now that's settled." Said Hiega crackling his knuckles.

The boys went and fought after Darcia and Nargo. Darcia didn't really fought but let red attack lights do his job for him. Nargo had immediately tried to run towards Ry but Tsume got into his way.

Tsume and Nargo fought in front of Ry and Chezza making Ry's blood boil.

"Princess, don't fight the prince!" said Chezza grabbing Ry's arm.

"Why no.." started Ry turning to look at Chezza but she saw Chezza's red eyes. They were filled to the brim with tears.

Then a explosion went through the meadow.

Ry turned and couldn't see any of the boys.

"Tsume!! Where are you??" hollered Ry.

"He may be gone for all I know." Growled a voice.

Nargo's dark figure appeared but a different voice said "Stay away from them, Nargo."

It was Kiba and he made Nargo disappear in the fog.

"Come on Chezza!" said Ry as she grabbed the flower maidens hand and started running.

But as they ran red lines were visable.

"Run back." Screamed Ry pulling Chezza back.

Then Nargo's figure was seen.

"Oh no, these ones are trap." Cried Chezza horrified.

"You can say that again." Said Ry sarcastically.

Chezza started to open her mouth.

Ry placed her hand over Chezza's mouth. "I was being sarcastic."

"Ok, Ry, you have a choice. You could come with us and pretend that this never happened or you could run away with Nargo chasing after you like old times." Said Darcia, Nargo smirking.

"Or I can just kill you right now." Growled Ry taking a step towards Darcia.

"Wait, Darcia! Let me fight her!" hollered Nargo walking over to Darcia.

"Fine, Prince Nargo. Just don't make a mess." Said Darcia waving a hand.

"Chezza, don't ever go near Darcia." Growled Ry as she went to her wolf form.

"Yes." Said Chezza immediately backing away.

Nargo then went into his wolf form.

"So, Ry. Do you still think that your control technique can still win over my books." Said Nargo with a slight smile on his face.

"Well, we will never now will we?" asked Ry as she went into her wolf form.

A few more minutes as the siblings silently watched each other. Then they charged.

Red and black blurs were seen and blood fell on the ground. The siblings were at it for a while until Ry had Nargo pinned to the ground with her paw.

"Will you really kill me Ry?" asked Nargo grinning slightly.

Ry had a paw ready to strike then she looked at Nargo's smirking face and then said "We may look the same Nargo Wolfsha, but I am nothing like you!" said Ry placing her paw onto the snow.

Then Darcia knocked Ry out from the back.

"Do you still want to take her with us Nargo?" asked Darcia, Chezza on his back.

"Of course. I have some interrogating to do with her." Said Nargo picking up Ry from the ground.

"Well, lets just not kill her." Said Darcia as they walked into the ship.

"Lets just hope she dosent get plane sick." Said Nargo as the ship doors closed.

Hours later, Kiba stood on the ground looking at the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Sibling Talk

**Chapter Seven: Sibling Talk**

It was the night of the completion. Ry wearing her usual green hunting outfit and Nargo wearing black to blend in with the dark.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the full moon will appear from behind the clouds in a few moments. Our Prince Nargo!"

People clapped and hollered for Nargo saying things like "Go Nargo!!"

"You can do it Nargo!"

"and Princess Rose." A whole crowed of people hollered and hooted and stamped there feet on the ground for Ry.

Ry smiled mikley at Nargo.

"admiers?"

"actually fans of my work."

"what work?"

"hunting."

A shocked face was on Nargo's face. While he had been in school Ry had been hunting and getting money off the animals she killed.

"The first one to control the wild in them and get a king deer is the winner and become the ruler of the Wolfsha village."

More applause.

"In three…two…one. GO!!"

The full moon then appeared.

Ry immediately became vunerable to the moon hoping against hope that something will happen, but nothing did. No fur appeared no tail appeared. Nothing, She just stayed the human wolf she is. Nargo however was changing into a midnight black wolf and he was snarling and biting.

A loud thunk then woke Ry from her nightmare. Ry then hit her head on a low ceiling.

"Ow, bloody heck. Whats going on??" demanded Ry as she realized she was in a cage. A very small cage.

"I see that your finally awake." Said a voice.

Ry looked and saw her older brother, still in that outfit that he wore six years ago.

"I see. Darcia knocked me out and you felt guilty leaving me behind to die, again." Said Ry as though she was cress fallen.

"Hey, if you had preferred there."

"But I couldn't give my views on anything could I?" said Ry catching Nargo.

"Fine, you got me. Ok, we really need to talk!" said Nargo as he motioned to a guard to take Ry out of the cage.

"Sorry Rosie but you need to be put on collar." Said the guard as he pulled out a black spiked collar.

"You will have to (Achoo) kill me before you put that around (Achoo) my neck!" sneezed Ry as she barked.

"What!! I am sneezing!? But I am only allergic to that stuff that was all over my wound. Tsume said it was a poison." Thought Ry as she continued to sneeze.

"Rose, do what the nice guard says or the flower maiden will have to be hurt." Growled Nargo.

They had Chezza. Ry feeling vulnerable and was in her wolf form and led out the door by Nargo in a LEASH!!

"So, Ry. Tell me about your self." Said Nargo as they walked through the halls.

Ry didn't reply but continued to look ahead.

"Hey I asked you a question."

Silence.

"Ok, we'll start with me. While I have been following you to the death I have gotton into some new hobbies. I have written stories and painted landscapes. I was even asked to help with a museum fundraiser but I declined. Enough about me, what about you?"

Ry continued to ignore Nargo.

Nargo then stopped walking making Ry stop.

"Ry, answer!!"

"I will only talk to my brother. And your not him." Growled Ry finally as she sat on the ground like an obedient dog.

Nargo was in shock.

"But Ry, I am your older brother I just got power and riches."

"I am talking about my older brother you helped me home from a snow storm. I am talking about my brother who helped me learn how to climb the biggest tree in the whole Wolfsha village. You sir, are not him." Growled Ry tears slowly trickling down her face. Nargo just stared at Ry the memories coming back to him now.

"Well, you will have to ignore me for the rest of your life." Said Nargo as he continued to walk.

"Whatever, bookworm." Replied Ry a slight smile on his face as she followed Nargo.

**The Boys**

The boys had went into a building to recover.

"Hey, have you guys seen Ry?" asked Tsume when he had come back from being unconciuss.

"Tsume, Ry and Chezza were taken by Darcia and Nargo." Replied Kiba as Tsume stood up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" said Toboy looking at everybody.

"Toboy, we almost died. Ry will probably in worst shape then us." Said Hiega.

"But remember. She's stronger then Kiba so shes probably not that banged up." Said Tsume as they stood.

Then Blue arrived.

**Now back to Ry**

Ry was smacked across the face.

"Ok, Ry. Tell me, why did you run away from the village!" hollered Nargo as he stomped around in front off Ry.

Ry was being tortured or as Nargo called it, an interrogation. Ry was tied to a metal chair in a bright room. In front of her was Nargo, pondering.

"I am only going to talk to Nargo Wolfsha! Not you imposter!!" replied Ry, a purple bruise forming around her right eye. Her right eye already had scars from the blood sucking slugs.

"Answer me you mutt!" yelled Nargo swiping Ry with his claws creating a cut on her lip.

"Never!" growled Ry showing her fangs.

"Fine, I guess you give me no choice." Said Nargo as blood dripped onto the white floor.

He put a blood splattered hand into his pocket and pulled out a tin can. He went over to in front of Ry and opened the can. It was filled to the brim with the green poison that was on her leg.

"Nargo, You (Achoo) make that stuff!?" demanded Ry as he waved the stuff near her nose.

"Yes, its actually a coaction made out of poison and venom. However, it turns out that you are allergic to it and that's the only effect it has on you." Replied Nargo as he looked at Ry for a reation.

Ry just continued to sneeze.

"Ok. Tell me why you ran away." Said Nargo In a calm voice.

"I just ran away, ok! I was eight, give me a break." Said Ry as Nargo replaced the lid on the can.

With one final hit at Ry Nargo left the room.

Ry was alone and it was hard. Her spirit was cracking slightly but Ry knew better.

"Hurry Tsume, I don't think I can last long." Thought Ry as the blood continued to drop onto the ground.

**The Next Day**

"So, the flower maiden is there!" said a woman wearing a black tenchcoat and black high heel boot. A red scarf around her neck.

"And Ry, her scent is strong." Said Kiba as they looked at the building in front of them.

"Do you think that there ok?" asked Toboy.

"They are! There fine Toboy." Said Hiega.

"So, lets go!" said Blue as they ran towards the building.

**Ry and Chezza**

Ry was taken to a different room. Her wounds had somewhat healed but her spirit was still strong. Nargo had arrived that morning and had another "interrogation".

As the door opened the first thing she saw was Chezza laying on the ground, unconciuss.

"CHEZZA!!" barked Ry franticalley. If Chezza was dead it will be Ry's fault. Chezza was her responsibility.

The guard holding her leash was strong and didn't even flinch as Ry tried running towards Chezza.

Darcia was looking at a woman that was on a bed. She had long blonde hair and was completely naked.

"Why is she here!" demanded a voice.

It was Nargo, standing in a corner of the room.

"Hey, its not like a came her by accident." Barked Ry back trying to get out of the gaurds grasp.

"SHUT UP!!" hollered Darcia as her looked at the naked blonde.

"This person must have been his lover." Thought Ry as the guard forced her to walk over to Darcia and sit by his side.

"Tell me, Princess. Can you save her?" asked Darcia in a whisper. A tear was coming down his blue eye.

Ry looked at the woman and then at Darcia.

"Sir, why ask me? I have no healing powers." Said Ry confused.

"But can you do anything?" asked Darcia.

"I am sorry, but she is gone." Said Ry sadly.

Darcia then cried even harder. Ry knew the sadness that he felt. How he had hoped that none of it had never happened and wished that the person can just stand up and take your hand again.

"Darcia, I know how you feel but do you think that this women would have wanted you to act this way? You will see her again." Said Ry as she continued to sat at Darcia's side.

Nargo all of a sudden stood up straighter. Ry stood on her paws. Footsteps were being heard. A familiar smell came to Ry's nose.

"Ry, where are you!!"

"Ry! Answer me!!"

"TSUME!! I am in here!! I am in here!!" yelled Ry as loud as she can desperately running towards the door, the guard finally letting slip of the leash.

Then the main doors burst opened and there was the boys with Kiba in the lead.

A woman was near Hiega.

Chezza then stirred in her sleep. Ry immediately ran to her.

Tsume then ran to Ry as Kiba stared at Nargo and Darcia.

Ry had Chezza up when Tsume got to them. Meaning that Ry was in her human form.

"Is she ok…Ry! What happened to you!!" demanded Tsume seeing Ry's face.

The purple bruise was defiantly around Ry's right eye. Her lip had a scab from yesterdays "Talk". Brusies were all over her neck and face.

"It's nothing Tsume. Just some scraps and bumps. I'll be fine." Said Ry as Toboy walked over.

Tsume cupped his hands around Ry's face. She winced in pain.

"Who did this to you?" asked Tsume.

"Nargo, but Tsume…" started Ry but Tsume didn't hear anymore.

He had squared his shoulders and was now looking at Nargo.

"You are one sick man you know that." Growled Tsume glaring daggers at Nargo.

"What makes you say that beast!" said Nargo.

Ry had given Chezza to Toboy and had just taken off the spiked collar when Tsume grabbed Ry's arm and gently made her show her face to Nargo.

"Ry's face says a different story." Said Tsume angrily.

Nargo stared at shock at how many brusies and cuts were on Ry's face. Nargo's face actually looked like the Nargo that Ry knew. The one she had agreed to talk to.

Nargo immediately placed a hand to his head and looked around.

"Ow, my head!!" groaned Nargo as he kneeled to the ground.

Tsume had enough and was walking away. Holding Ry's hand as he did.

He walked over to Hiega and said "Make sure Ry is taken care of. We have to do something."

Tsume handed Ry over to Hiega and then walked over to Kiba.

"Hey Ry, are you ok?" asked Hiega looking at Ry's slightly silent face.

Ry looked at him and Hiega noticed that Ry's eyes were filled with tears.

Ry then went over and hugged Hiega and that's when he realized that they wernt tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.

"Ry, why are you so happy?" asked Hiega as he hugged her back. (There hugging as friends people so don't get the wrong idea.)

Ry then whispered into Hiega's ear. "I got my brother back."


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to ****crystalbluewolve**

Chapter Eight

A bomb then went off somewhere in the castle.

Ry then let go of Hiega! "Nargo, Kiba, Toboy. TSUME!!!!!!!!" hollered Ry sounding scared. She hoped they weren't hurt.

Ry ran towards right into the smoke. "RY!!!!!!" hollered Hiega trying to follow her but was blocked by a falling pillar.

Ry limped ran towards some figures in the smoke.

"Tsume!?!" said Ry hopefully. Instead it was a black knight, carrying Chezza.

"CHEZZA!" barked Ry angrily and she was in her wolf form growling at the knight that was holding Chezza.

Then another wolf bit her tail and started to pull her away. By the smell Ry could tell it was Nargo.

"Nargo, let go!!!! I have to save Chezza, she's my responsibility." Barked Ry as Nargo continued to pull as the whole castle was being blown up.

"Ry, just do as I say ok!!!!" growled Nargo as he continued to pull Ry. They were leaving a trail of Ry's blood towards the center.

Before Ry could reply right where they were, the middle of the castle erupted with an explosion. Ry flew and as she flew could here Tsume cry out her name. But Ry was gone.

**Hours Later**

Tsume awoke from his nightmare. He thought he had lost Ry in an explosion. He looked around as he woke up. He then realized that his dream really happened. He saw that he was in a bombing site that used to house Darcia's castle.

"Kiba, Hiega, Toboy, RY!!!!!!" barked Tsume in a howl. Another howl answered his but it was not the names he had called out.

Confused he went to the howler. Tsume was confused, a black wolf's tail was stuck under a huge rock.

"Nargo??" said Tsume confused "You hollered for help, why??? You know full well you won't get any from me."

Nargo growled "I know that, but I have been howling for almost an hour, I have destroyed seven years of my life, Ry disappeared under my watch."

"What, you were with Ry when the biggest explosion happened!?!" said a voice. It was Hiega.

"Hey Hiega, have you seen Toboy?" asked Tsume.

"Nope, have you seen Blue?"

"Sorry man." Replied Tsume.

"Can you guys help me out of this? I'll help you find Ry, ok! Just let me out of here!!!!!" whined Nargo in a pained voice.

"You will????" said Tsume in a cold voice.

"I've been following her for seven years. I know her scent inside out!" said Nargo in a cold voice to Tsume.

"What about Kiba, Chezza, Blue and Toboy?" asked Hiega.

"What about me?" It was Toboy.

"Well, we got one down. Know all we need is Chezza, Blue, Kiba, and Ry." Said Tsume.

"I saw Chezza and Blue get into a ship with the black knights. They were captured." Said Toboy sadly, Kiba tried to run after them but it was too late. Ry was with him too.

"Ry was trying to get Chezza?" asked Tsume surprised.

"Why are you acting so surprised? Chezza was her responsibility of she went after her. Its Ry's thing. She was trying to attack the black knight holding Chezza when I found her." Explained Nargo looking at the other wolves in front of him.

The other boys looked at him surprised.

"What!!!!" demanded Nargo "She's my sister; she was like that about everything."

Tsume and Hiega exchanged looks.

"So, do you guys want my help??"

Tsume looked at Nargo and at his tail stuck under the huge rock.

"No." growled Tsume and he started walking away but was stopped by Hiega.

"Tsume, I think that we should let him help us." Said Hiega.

"But Hiega, He's probably going to kill Ry the moment he sees her."

"No, Ry told me before the explosion that when he saw her face he actually cared. He always did that. Clutch his head in pain when he felt guilty." Explained Hiega.

Tsume then just stared at Hiega then at Nargo.

"Well keep an eye on him just in case." Said Toboy.

Tsume then looked at Toboy "Hello, I thought you would be on my side."

"Sorry Tsume, but I think he can help us." Said Toboy shrugging. Toboy then started pushing the huge rock. Hiega went over and helped him.

Amazingly they both were able to push the rock off Nargo.

"Alright, let's go find her. She's bleeding so it will be easy to find her." Said Nargo as he started sniffing the ground.

"Yeah, it's your fault she's bleeding anyway." Muttered Tsume.

"I heard that." Replied Nargo as he continued to sniff.

"Well, we better split up if were going to find Kiba too. Toboy, you go with Hiega. I'll stay here with Nargo." Said Tsume giving orders.

The wolves nodded and ran off.

Tsume and Nargo then started sniffing and walking at the same time.

"Kiba and Ry shouldn't be that far from each other for they were running together."

"Right." Replied Nargo still sniffing.

Silence fell between the two wolves.

"So, how have you been treating Ry?" asked Nargo.

"Better then you have."

Nargo sighed impatiently.

"You and my mother think the same way. That I am always a bully to Ry."

"Dude you tortured your sister for no good reason, that's just sick." Said Tsume forgetting about Ry's scent.

"Well, you may think it like that I perfectly don't care. Has she had more nightmares?"

Tsume stopped in his tracks. "How did you know that??" demanded Tsume.

"I have been tracking down Ry for seven years. The first year she screamed with terror. That's how I know. Now answer my question."

Tsume sighed as he continued to walk, "Yes, but not that much anymore."

Nargo did not reply which Tsume was grateful for.

After a while Nargo smirked in his thoughts.

"What is it now?" asked Tsume sounding annoyed.

"Actually I was just remembering an old memory. Ever since Ry was little she loved sushi and…."

"Sushi?"

"Yeah, she would always beg the cook to make her shrimp and crab and all kinds of stuff. Has she ever asked for any yet?" replied Nargo looking up at Tsume.

Tsume looked down "Actually Ry hasn't told us at all what she likes or dislikes at all. She's to busy making sure that everybody's safe."

Nargo sighed again. "Another Flaw of Ry's. She's a leader, not a follower she would give her life for anybody in trouble even for a complete stranger."

Tsume remembered the incident in the cave, with the wolf eating slugs. Ry had probably gone to make sure it was safe up there but only to discover slugs. Instead of warning the guys she acted on instinct.

"Hey, I got Ry's scent. Uh, buddy?"

"I am not your buddy." Growled Tsume as he howled for the others to come to them.

**Ry and Kiba**

Ry woke up. "Oh my head." Muttered clutching her head with pain.

She sat up to find Kiba lying right beside her. Ry scooted away a few spaces.

"This is a dream, this is just a dream, this is just the most stupidest dream I have ever had." Muttered Ry as she stood up. Then Ry looked at her features.

Her skin was fine and she looked one hundred percent human, except for the fact that she can turn into a wolf. Her ankle didn't even look like a fake poison was in it, not even a scratch.

"Ok, this is really acquired. And this is totally not my body. I am not this perfect." Said Ry noticing that her hair was silky and clean.

"Who are you?" asked a girls voice.

Ry turned to find a girl with short brown hair wearing a yellow hodie and blue jeans. She apparently was a lynx.

"uuh, who are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you have a reason for being here?"

"What are you crazy?"

"I love this game." Said Ry giggling.

"What game?" asked the lynx.

"It called questions, you can only talk in questions, and I am gonna shut up now." Said Ry stopping at the sight of the Lynxs face.

"What are you doing here?" repeated the Lynx.

" Well, I didn't come here on purpose. The last thing I remember is running after Kiba, were both trying to Save Chezza." Replied Ry.

"Whos Chezza?" asked the Lynx.

Ry didn't reply at first and then Ry muttered "A friend."

Ry had almost forgotten Chezza. The jealousy, and the anger towards her was gone.

"Well, leave me and Kiba alone!" demanded the Lynx as Kiba woke up.

"Hi Kiba." Said Ry happily waving at Kiba.

Kiba didn't reply. Instead he stood up and looked at the lake.

"Is this Paradise?" asked Kiba.

"Most likely not. Its probably a made up version of her happy little world." Said Ry thickly pointing at the Lynx.

Kiba did not reply at all.

"He cant here you, to him you're invisible. He cant hear you." Said the Lynx smiling in a mocking way.

"Impossible." Muttered Ry and she actually went over to Kiba and shouted in his ear "Kiba, can you hear me!!!!! Its me RY!!!!!!!"

Kiba did not even blink at Ry's words but started to walk towards the grass covered mountain.

"Watch us have fun." Said the Lynx in a smiling jeer and she meet Kiba.

Ry just crumbled to the ground. "WHAT!!!!!! You have to be FLIPPIN ME!!!!!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ry was lying on the grass thinking about was to get out of here.

While she was thinking Kiba and the stupid Lynx were getting

Cozy.

"Now I know what Hiega meant about Chezza being a perfect match for him."

Muttered Ry then she stopped dead. She had almost forgotten about Hiega too.

"Dang it that stupid Lynx." Barked Ry.

The Lynx just turned her head slightly to smirk in Ry's direction.

"He will never stay here with you. Kiba won't forget about Chezza. Chezza is the Lunar flower MADIEN. Who would forget about her." Barked Ry in her temper that she had not been able to vent in a while.

The Lynx girl just ignored her and continued flirting with Kiba. Who was flirting back.

"Oh my gosh I wish I could find a stick to whack you two with. Maybe it will knock some sense into you." Barked Ry fangs showing.

The lynx now decides to look frightened.

"Yeah, You better act scared because when I get through to you. Your going to wish you were already dead." Barked Ry. She was now in her wolf form and she was making the Lynx shiver.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Kiba to the Lynx girl.

"She's scared of a little old wolf. Who's going to bite her head off. Kiba!!!" barked Ry as she angrily swished her tail. Ry was looking more wolfish by the second. Her Royal personality actually showed. Her wolf mark turning red.

**Back With the Guys**

"Ow!" yelped Nargo and he fell on his wolf face as they four wolves were running.

Tsume stopped. "What's his problem." Through out the whole traveling experience Nargo had complained.

"No wonder Ry called him a book worm." Tsume had thought when Nargo was telling Hiega about all the books he read in his castle.

"I can't believe he's Ry's older brother." Muttered Toboy to Tsume when they slowed and ran back towards Nargo.

"I know, its like there step siblings." Replied Hiega as they walked over to Nargo. On his shoulder was a black paw tattoo. The same as Ry. However, Nargo's was hot red.

"Nargo, tell us what's going on with this stupid mark." Barked Tsume as he placed snow on it. Making a steaming sound.

"I don't know ask my father." Barked Nargo in anger.

"You killed! I can't!"

"I ll just have to kill you and let you meet him." Retorted Nargo standing up.

Tsume was about to take a step towards Nargo when Hiega got in the way.

"Hiega, get out of my way."

"No, just wait for him to cool down. This is probably not his anger."

"What do you mean!!!" barked Tsume.

"Nargo isn't the kind of person to make these kinds of threats. This sounds more like Ry's." said Toboy as he saw Nargo trying to calm down.

Tsume stopped. What his friends were saying was true. Nargo wouldn't make threats to kill his life. He'll probably try to solve it calmly but Ry.

Nargo then breathed and opened his eyes. Tsume then noticed that Nargo had the same electric green eyes as Ry.

"Green doesn't suit your color." Thought Tsume darkly but he didn't speak.

"Ry must be really mad if she burned the mark."

"Ry, did that?"

"Yeah, it means she's alive."

"But, oh, that's why she went out of control when we got Chezza. You were mad and it affected her."

"Exactly."

Tsume put his hands up. "Hold it, hold everything. So you don't control Ry's fighting skills?"

"No, but she was always the better fighter then I was. Whoever she's mad at should stay from her. Ry's really pissed."

"So you just know what she's feeling?" asked Toboy in confused sort of voice.

"When it's a strong emotion yes. Right now I don't know what she's feeling because it's not that high." Replied Nargo. "But I don't have time to explain. We have to hurry."

The Wolves continued on until they found an Indian Village.

**Now Back With Ry**

Ry was relaxing on the grass and licking her paws. Trying to get the dirt off of them.

The Lynx girl was shivering with Kiba next to her. Ry then relaxed and looked like she was sleeping.

Lynx tried to kiss Kiba but then Ry growled.

"Uh, you have a piece of dandelion in your hair." Said the lynx brushing Kiba's hair slightly.

Ry turned around and growled "Yeah, you better. When I am done over here. I am going to help him remember Chezza. Then you will be so dead!" growled Ry unexpeactingly.

The Lynx girl nodded and gulped silently so that Kiba wouldn't notice.

"Now, I know what it feels like to be the oldest. Feel totally awesome." Muttered Ry happily.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**WARNING – Kiba gets a little OOC in this Chapter**

The boys were walking running up a mountain.

"So, you and Ry have this emotional bond? Whenever you feel a powerful emotion she will feel it too?" asked Tsume as they a ran in there wolf forms.

"Exactly, Like for example I know when you guys kiss, she feels powerful emotions." Replied Nargo in a grunt as they continued to run up the mountain.

"WHAT!!" said Hiega, "you guys never kissed, you were to busy in front of us. You've tried but when have you guys kissed!!!!"

Then Toboy said with a grunt "They were underwater for a long time at that pond, remember Hiega."

Tsume was deep red and was glaring at Nargo. Nargo just shrugged and replied "Tsume, a little advice, if you want to keep Ry never, ever let her be on her own."

"Why!?!"

"Ry is a natural Social Butterfly, she attracts attention without meaning to. All the boys in the village had a crush on her but she never liked them."

"Really why?"

"Because, she just wasn't interested."

Tsume let the conversation end there, he was still steaming about the fact that Nargo can feel EVERY emotion that Ry feels. Then it was werid that Nargo would give him advice when he wants to kill him and Ry. Ry's brother was deffenitly a tough person to read.

Tsume sighed as he continued to run with the others, Nargo leading the way.

"Hold on Ry I am almost there!"

**Ry**

Ry Wolfsha was slowly forgetting everything and that was saying something.

The Lynx was sitting next to Kiba and Ry was right next to her growling at her.

Ry has been growling at the Lynx for an hour now so it was no surprise when the

Lynx finally snapped.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT YOU WIN!!!!!"

"Hey, whats wrong with you." Said Kiba and then he looked at Ry and just looked at her. "Who are you!"

"Kiba its me Ry!!! Ry Wolfsha!!!!!"

At the sound of Ry's words Kiba shook his head slightly and then he stared back at Ry. "Princess Rose Wolfsha."

"Oh Thank GOD!!!!!!" Said Ry as she fell onto her back in egshaustion. But then a reminder came back to Ry.

The Lynx was shivering as Ry sat back up, she was back in her wolf form.

"You are so going down." Growled Ry and she pounced onto the feline.

But she didn't any closer to the Lynx. "What the…." Started Ry but then she felt pressure on her stomach. Kiba had lunged at her and caught her before she killed the Lynx.

"Kiba, what are you doing!?!" demanded Ry as she struggled against Kiba's grip.

"Don't hurt her please, just stay with me." Whispered Kiba into Ry's fur, then Ry felt her fur getting wet. Kiba was crying.

Ry was shocked, nobody has ever cried for her to stay with them and it was totally unlike Kiba to cry.

"But Kiba she deserves it!" said Ry in a low growl.

"Her life in here in sad enough, please just help me remember some things, please!"

Ry sighed, "fine but you owe me."

Kiba then smiled. Ry smiled back and the lynx sulked to the lake.

**The Guys**

The guys with the help of there new Indian friend.

"Ry's Scent is getting closer!!!!!!!!!!" barked Nargo from the front with the Indian.

"They must have landed in poison bush!" said the Indian in shock.

"WHATS THE POSION BUSH!!!!" barked Tsume.

"It's a bush where when people are in there for too long can die." Replied the Indian.

"NARGO, HOW FAR IS RY!"

"Dead Head, why?" asked Nargo but too late Tsume was running towards the path Nargo pointed out, Toboy ran after him..

"HEY, I AM LEADING!!!!" barked Nargo and he ran after them.

"Does this always happen?" asked the Indian

"You'll get used to it." Said Hiega as he ran after Nargo.

With Tsume leading they ran towards a bush that was green and sickly looking.

In the shade of the bush, just underneath it was Kiba and Ry. Ry looked like she was in a fight before she became unconscious. Her fur was matted with dirt and blood. A few of her ribs were poking out indicating that they were broken. A brilliant purple shadow was all over Ry's right eye and her paw ankle was bleeding freely.

Once Nargo saw Ry's state he quickly looked away and walked away. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!" barked Toboy in rage.

"The village"

"ARENT YOU GONNA HELP AT ALL!!!!"

"Toboy, leave him be." Growled Tsume

"But WHY!!!!!!" barked Toboy.

"Because, when someone's realizing they did something to hurt someone else they need time alone."

On Ry's body however her tattoo of the black paw print was glowing red.

"Big emotions need time to cool off." Said the Indian as he pulled Ry out of the bush.

**Ry **

"So, I like Chezza, a flower Madien?" asked Kiba again.

"Yes you do and I don't know why you do. You always have it was just how you were."

"Why didn't I like you?" asked Kiba.

Ry was red with embarrassment. "Well, I guess you thought Chezza was cuter or that I was to tomboyish for you I guess."

"That doesn't seem fair." Said Kiba, Ry noticied that he was getting really close.

"Yeah, but it dosent matter because you love…."

Kiba shut her up by kissing her right on the mouth.

Then everything went black. Kiba got up and saw Chezza's face everywhere.

Ry saw Tsume's face but was confused, "Who is this guy?" she asked confused.

"I have no idea." Said Kiba sadly but he was somehow smiling.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Ry confused.

"No, I remember some more things now, one of them is my feelings towards you."

Ry gulped, this was very confusing. She knew Kiba didn't like her this way, she just knew it. But did down in her heart she hoped that this was not a dream, that she will never wake up.

"Ry, I do like you but I do feel intimatated by your skills. Your faster then me and more powerful. The fact that you can kill me if you wanted to made me isolated from you."

Ry was tearing up, this couldn't be happening, it shouldn't be happening. That werid faced dude with the white hair was smiling down at her smiling.

Then pain shocked her everywhere.

"SHE"S BREATHING!!!!!!!"

"SHE NEEDS BANDAGES, QUICK!"

"RY, CAN YOU HERE ME? SAY SOMETHING PLEASE!!!!!!"

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!!!!"

Ry confused out of her mind saw a face, a boy a few years older then her with very electric green eyes and black hair with red highlights. Tears were in those electric green eyes.

"Nargo." Whispered Ry and then she returned to that wonderful dream she had with Kiba.

**The Guys**

Nargo was thrown out of the tepee.

"LET ME IN! I AM THE ONLY FAMILY SHE HAS LEFT!" barked Nargo.

"Give it a rest Nargo. They will fix her." Said Toboy kindly.

"Yeah, they wont even let Tsume in there. Nobodys allowed in Kiba's tent either."

Said Hiega and at the sound of those words they all looked at Tsume.

He was sitting in front of Ry's Tent looking sick.

Nargo stormed off and started pacing.

Toboy went to Tsume.

"Hey, anything you want to tell me?"

"I want to rip Nargo's head off!"

"Why!?!"

Tsume looked at Toboy with anger in his eyes. "This is all his fault."

Kiba then came out of his tent looking tired.

Hiega ran over to him and so did Toboy.

"Hey you ok?" asked Hiega to Kiba.

"Yeah, I feel like I took a very long nap." Said Kiba smiling.

"Well, that's better then Ry." Said Toboy.

"Why? What happened?" asked Kiba, sounding unlike his usual self. Espically about the subject of Ry.

Toboy and Hiega explained to him that once Ry was placed in the tent one of her broken ribs accidentally her lungs and it caused her not to breath. They had to perform an open surgery which was easer said then done. Nargo had been there until they kicked him out.

Kiba was now leaving them looking awake all of a sudden.

Tsume looked up at him as though he was about to cry.

"Don't worry Tsume, she's gonna go through this." Said Kiba smiling. Kiba then caught the sight of Nargo sitting on a desert rock looking horrible. Kiba glared at him in atmost hatred. Then he ducked out into the tent.

Ry was being sewed back up, she was wearing no shirt and she was still filthy.

Apparently Ry was waking up the closer they were finished. Once they were finished Ry fluttered her eyes open, there electric green were capturing as always.

Just as they were putting on her shirt, they let Tsume in.

"Hey Ry, you had me worried there." Said Tsume and he kissed Ry on the cheek.

Ry had a confused kind of voice and said "Do I know you?"

Tsume backed off and stared at her. "You remember who I am right!?!"

Ry looked confused even more "Should I ?"

Kiba left them to there business, smiling.

He told the others that Ry was now awake but she doesn't remember Tsume.

They hurried to the tent to see them sleves.. Nargo rushed past Kiba in a hurry to see Ry.

Kiba stayed by the door and just listened to his friends.

"Hiega, are you still hungry?" asked Ry in a weak voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I ll save some for you."

"Toboy? Are you still lagging behind the rest."

"Soon ill be running as fast as everybody."

"And tell me why my brother is here. That really irratats me that hes here! Wheres Kiba?"

"Outside but you remember everyone exceapt me?"

"Ill say it again you werid person I don't know you, who are you!?!"

Kiba smiled again at the sound of Ry's reply.

"Don't worry Tsume, She just forgot you because I didn't remind her of you in the bush. Shell probably remember you sooner or later In the future." Thought Kiba as he walked in to find Ry smiling at him. "You cant have her all to yourself."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**NOTICE: This is one of the best chapters I have ever written for this fanfic, this chapter has the most romantic scene I have ever written in my writing career. Please Review and Tell me what you think - Japankid**

**After Many Days at the Indian Village**

"Alright Guys, were on our way to find Paradise, right!?!" asked Ry as they started walking out of the village.

Ry was wearing her clothes but she had made Indian friends. They had braided her hair into two braids and placed feathers at the end, they were eagle feathers dipped in honey. The honey was for good luck. Ry was still wearing the boots Tsume had stolen for her.

Speaking of Tsume he was grumbling in the back of the group. Nargo had left when Ry fell asleep.

"Tsume, are you still mad?" asked Toboy, he was lagging behind on purpose.

"I am not mad, I am frustrated." Mumbled Tsume as they continued walking through the desert.

Then Ry was right in front of him staring at him with a confused looking face.

"You do seem some what familiar."

Kiba stopped walking.

"Like in a dream or something." Finished Ry with a smile.

"Hey Ry, I need you in the front with me." Hollered Kiba from the front.

"Why Kiba? Chezza's Scent isn't that hard to locate." Replied Ry in a growl.

Kiba turned around and glared at her. "Now." He growled.

Ry sighed and then hurried over to Kiba; Tsume did not like this one bit.

"I think something happened to Ry's memory." Growled Tsume to Toboy.

"Like What?"

"What was Kiba's dream about?"

"All he said was that it was about two girls." Replied Toboy confused.

"Come on Ry, I'll race you." Said Kiba in a happy bark and two wolves ran off.

"You are so on." Replied Ry, also in a happy bark.

"Yeah, I have an idea who else was in the dream.'" Mumbled Tsume in a grouchy way.

But then Ry turned around and hurried over to Tsume and Toboy.

"Hey, you want to race with us?" asked Ry, smiling in her wolf form.

"Sure." Replied Tsume before Toboy and was already racing against Ry.

"I am sorry but can you tell me your name again?" asked Ry.

"It's Tsume." Said Tsume hopefully.

Silence was between them then Ry said happily "You're going down Tsume!" and she raced off.

With the Race the Original five made back to the snowy area.

Kiba and Ry thought it was a good time to prepare for night in a cave they had found.

Tsume was growling as he and Hiega hunted for food with Kiba.

"So, guys where should we start?" asked Kiba smiling.

"Tell me why you have been spending more time with Ry now then you ever have, especially on a mission to save your girlfriend!?!" thought Tsume with anger that didn't seem his own.

"Lets hunt in this forest and if we can't really find anything we'll fish." Said Hiega logically.

"So we can make it back before the sunset, right!" said Kiba smiling.

"No, Ry is still in weak health, she might not survive the night if we don't give her good food." Replied Tsume with the air of talking to an aragont fool.

"Oh right and Toboy isn't going to let that slide, right." Said Kiba smiling that weird smile again.

"No, **I **wont let it slide." Growled Tsume, almost losing it.

"Chill Hiega, Kiba just wasn't thinking." Said Hiega placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He's been doing that since he woke up." Replied Tsume in a growl.

"Lets just hurry and get the food for Ry. Remember, she loves Sushi. Maybe she regain some of her memories soon." Said Hiega smiling.

Tsume didn't smile back but was hurrying towards the ocean (which was close by) Nargo said she loved Shrimp the best.

**Ry**

Ry was feeling pain in her head.

"Hey Ry, are you alright?" asked Toboy, they were sitting around a fire they had just made.

"Yeah, just a headache." Replied Ry as she rubbed her head slightly.

"Not a surprise, but you will always back out of it like always." Said Toboy but then his smile vanished.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Ry as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on you can tell me."

"Well, you have changed since you were found in that Poison Bush." Said Toboy sadly. "I miss the old Ry, the one that would have fought the nail to save someone she cared for. Not to take orders from Kiba."

Ry was silent for a bit then she asked Toboy "Was I in love with Tsume or Kiba?"

Toboy stared at Ry then replied "Your going to have to figure that on your own. You were always independent and kept your thoughts to your self."

Ry stared at Toboy, "Was I mean?"

"Never." Said Toboy smiling.

Ry gave him a hug, "thanks Toboy, it really means a lot to me." Then Ry stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Toboy.

"I am going to find things out on my own."

**30 minutes later**

Tsume, Hiega, and Kiba came back to the cave; Hiega and Kiba were carrying a deer while Tsume carried a little plate rock of Shrimp and crap.

"Toboy, can you cook this while the guys shave the deer. Its for Ry."

Said Tsume handing the rock plate to Toboy then froze.

"Where's Ry?"

"She needed some time alone, she left 30 minutes ago." Replied Toboy absentmindedly.

Tsume flipped "You Idiot, Nargo left us remember!!! He wants to kill Ry which means she's not safe unless I am there." He quickly left the cave.

"Where are you going." Demanded Kiba, standing.

"Looking for Ry, like you would care." Retorted Tsume as he followed the scent of Roses.

**Now Back To Ry**

Ry didn't notice the snow falling into her hair. Ry grimaced at the braids in her hair and ripped the honey feathers out and undid the braids, her hair looked tangled and wild. Ry didn't like it but trying to be the real person she was would mean making sacrifices.

Ry sighed and sat onto the now snow covered ground. "Did she really like snow?"

Then a very off distant thought from a long time ago came to her.

"Why am I driven to survive? Shouldn't I just die and be with my family again? Why did I even bother going with those boys to a place called Paradise? Nobody had ever told me about it before? Maybe my mother sang it to me in a song as I lay next to her? Or was it in those adventure stories I've read?"

Ry then remembered those thoughts; it was the thoughts she was thinking of when she left the boys, planning on leaving them forever after an argument with Tsume. Kiba had came and got her before she bleed to death again. So much has happened since then.

Ry sighed and just stood up then a song came to her head and then a vivid memory.

*Flashback*

Ry and Nargo were outside, and it was just snowing.

"NARGO!!! LOOK AT THE SNOWFLAKES!!!!!!!" little Ry said, she was six and wore a white fur coat.

"I know Rose, you know mommy sang a song at that ball last night, do you remember it?"

*Present Day*

"Yeah, I remember that song." Thought Ry.

Ry stood up and the first line of the song came to her brain.

"_Dancing Bears"_

The image of a bear family walking through a forest Ry had seen during her seven year travel.

"_Painted Wings"_

The sight of Chezza flying towards the ground and meeting Kiba.

"_Things I almost remember"_

"I think I am almost remembering Tsume." Said Ry loudly "But I need to try Harder."

**Tsume**

Tsume had followed the scent to Ry and found her in a snow covered meadow. Her hair was a mess and it looked like she was thinking about something very hard.

"I think I almost remembering Tsume." Said Ry loudly "But I need to try Harder."

"Is she trying to remember me?" thought Tsume hopefully, he stepped out of the bushes and watched Ry.

**Ry**

Ry had never sung before but remembered being nervous in singing class.

Ry opened her mouth and sang a voice that never seemed to be her's.

"_Dancing Bears_

_Painted Wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once Upon a December"_

"_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory"_

Then Ry remembered the music of the song, her mother had sung it at a ball, Ry watched from the stairs.

Ry then started to sway her head and move in time to the music that was in that ball room. Tsume in his little corner was watching with an ah struck face.

"How could she have heard that song!?!"

Ry continued to move with the time of that music that one day, then an image of Tsume came to Ry, hugging her while everyone else was sleeping, the night he told her he loved her.

"I need to do more." Whispered Ry and she continued to sway to that old time music.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory"_

Then another voice came with hers on the next verse, and hands grabbed her hands as she had danced. Tsume was singing.

"_Far Away long ago_

_Glowing dim as it ember"_

Ry then joined Tsume on the next verse, as they danced together on that snowy night.

"_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it urns to remember"_

They were dancing but Ry didn't want to say the last lines knowing that it will end the dance.

"Come on Ry sing the last verse." Said Tsume, holding Ry more tightly. "For me."

"_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December"_

Ry was crying as she remembered the ending note and how everyone applauded for her mother. Was she crying that night? Ry searched her memory, she was crying wanting to be the dancers she saw out their on the dance floor dancing to her mothers song.

"Ry, do you remember me now?" asked Tsume holding Ry as the snowflakes fell on his hair, making it more whiter.

"Not totally, there is just one thing I don't remember." Said Ry as she held onto Tsume, feeling more like a princess then she had ever in her life.

"What's that?" asked Tsume in a warm voice, holding her safe and warm.

Ry completely seriously said with tears in her eyes.

"The feeling of your lips against mine."

Next thing Ry knew she was kissing Tsume and the memories were flooding back. They way she was, her brother, her nightmares, Tsume always there for her. Meeting Kiba in that bomb shelter and meeting Tsume and Toboy the next night. The village that made her sneeze everywhere, the wolves in that village. EVERYTHING came back.

"How about now?" asked Tsume when the kiss ended.

Ry shook her head, "I need new memories too."

This kiss lasted longer and it deepened. Ry knew that no matter what happens now and forever Tsume will always be there. Even if they died he will be there.

She just didn't know that might be happening closer then she thinks.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, if you have any opinions and ideas about what should happen next please review. Any ideas on how this BEST ROMANTIC SCENE EVER could be better please Review. And this chapter is dedicated to my BF, *love ya* ^ ^ - Japankid**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you people for reading chapter Eleven and thanks for the advice. Most of them were good advice saying that I should continue what I do, I am open to any ideas.**

Chapter Twelve

Ry felt totally safe and protected in Tsume's arms, then a scent came to her nose.

Ry immediately started to growl under her throat.

"Ry? What's wrong!?!" asked Tsume confused.

"Humans." Growled Ry and true to her word humans came towards the meadow, but they weren't the humans from the woods, they were common villagers.

"There she is!!"

"Where do you think Nargo is!?!"

"How much will he pay."

"Dammit, its those stupid wanted posters." Growled Tsume as he placed Ry behind him.

"Tsume, we cant kill humans."

"But there gonna try to bring you to Nargo!?!" barked Tsume angrily.

"So, lets just get the guys and everyone everywhere!" growled Ry and angrily she pulled at Tsume's arm.

Reluctionly Tsume moved at her pressure. "Running from humans is going to hurt my style." He complained.

"You don't think mines hurt!?!" hollered Ry from the front. For someone small she was fast, and they were at the cave in two minutes.

"Hey, you found Ry!" said Toboy with a smile then he saw Ry and Tsume huffing and puffing.

He arched an eyebrow, "What did you guys do?"

"Your to young to think those thoughts." Growled Ry, popping him on the head.

"Ow." Said Toboy in a sad voice. "That hurt."

"I don't care, we have to hurry and get out of here. Humans are after me and they will get you if we don't hurry out of here." Barked Ry angrily as she started putting out the fire.

"Why should we listen to you?" demanded Kiba as stood up. "Its not our fault your murderous brother put up those wanted signs."

Ry didn't reply to him but knocked him out with her fist.

"Ry, why did you do that!?!" demanded Hiega.

"Because, I don't need someone that is acting like that right now. Can you carry him Tsume?" said Ry as she started packing up stuff.

Tsume looked like he was about to be sick.

Ry sighed, "Please Tsume." Ry started rubbing her head. She was still trying to regain some of her memories which were hard to find, they were mostly the stories of her past that troubled her.

"Oh alright but you owe me!!" said Tsume reluctantly and he picked up the unconcise Kiba.

"Toboy and Hiega pack as many food as you ca…Why is there shrimp here!?!"

"Oh, I asked Toboy to cook it for you." Said Tsume, turning red.

Tsume looked over at Ry to exceapt a kind face, instead Ry was stuff her face with the already cooked shrimp and crab.

"Your …..the …..best……Tsume" said Ry through mouthfuls. Once she was done she stood up.

"Alright, we gotta hurry, the smell of humans is blocking my wolf senses." Said Ry in a disgusting growl and they left.

**Many Hours Later**

Ry was in a corner of the new cave that they found. It was safe and secure, the smell of humans left hours ago.

"Crap, Crap, Crap." Said Ry in a mutter as she hit her head against the wall of the cave. Everyone else was asleep.

Ry was going to lose it, she needed to remember. Espically about her past, that was very important.

"Ry, what are you doing?" asked someone is a yawning voice. It was Tsume, scratching his head.

"Nothing, you should go back to sleep." Replied Ry still staring at the wall.

Tsume sniffed the air then he exclaimed with shock, "Ry, your bleeding!"

"Damn." Thought Ry angrily as Tsume hurried over to her. "I hoped that you wouldn't have noticied it."

"Ry, what did you do to make you bleed this bad." Said Tsume in a gasp as he started moping it up.

"What makes you think I did it!!!!" demanded Ry in an angry tone.

"You're the only one that can hit yourself that hard." Said Tsume slightly.

Ry just moaned and just laid her head onto the wall. Tsume started stroking her back, "You don't remember everything do you?"

"Its just my past that's frustrating me. Did I tell you anything about my past?" asked Ry as she looked up from the wall.

Tsume hesitated, "Ry your past was so much filled with blood shed that you would have terrible nightmares."

Ry looked shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah, it was that bad."

Ry sighed and then leaned against Tsume, he wrapped a hand around her shoulders. "Ry, how did you remember that song?"

"What do you mean Tsume?" asked Ry confused.

"I hummed that song to you while you were having your nightmares once, it really helped calm you down. How would have remembered it?"

"Oh." Said Ry in Relief, "My mom sang it at a ball and I was so jealous. I wasn't allowed to go to balls and those kind of things."

"That must have sucked."

"Totattaly." Giggled Ry as she just relaxed.

Silence fell between the couple.

"Want to know something Tsume?"

"What?"

"When we had that moment, and you hugging me before I smelled the humans."

"Yeah?"

"I totally felt like a princess."

Tsume snickered.

"WHAT!?!" demanded Ry angrily.

"Your having werid personality swings Ry."

"I don't understand?"

"You act like a normal kid, then a little bit like your old self, then a punk rocker that scarfs down everything and punches anyone that stands up to you and then you are acting all girly." Said Tsume with tears of joy in his eyes.

Silence came out of Ry then she asked "Did I ever feel like a Princess Before?"

Tsume stopped laughing and said with a sigh "No Ry, No you didn't."

"Ry isn't my real name is it?"

"No, you don't remember your real name?"

"Just tell me what it is don't change the subject." Said Ry shoving him playfully.

Tsume sighed then said "Your name is Princess Rose Wolfsha," and then with that he told the story that Ry had told him the guys in the first cave they slept in.

Silence came from Ry again. Tsume looked over and found Ry sleeping and curling up with his arm. Tsume sighed and then he smelled a scent.

"What are you doing here Nargo?"

Nargo entered the cave in his wolf form. "Just cheking on my sister is that a crime?"

"Why would you care?" growled Tsume.

Nargo snickered "Well, actually I was gonna congratulate you on your success on getting Ry's brain back in order, she had powerful memories tonight. And she was happy…you gave her shrimp, didn't you."

"Thanks for the heads up, she gobbled it down like there was no tomarrow." Said Tsume curtly.

Nargo didn't say anything but was now watching Ry curiously.

After ten minutes of this Tsume whispered "What are you waiting for, back flips."

Nargo didn't say anything but continued to watch, then Ry moaned slightly and then turned in her sleep, shivering.

"Just as I suspected, the nightmares haven't subsided. There still there."

"What!" growled Tsume in a whisper. "But it was slowly going down."

"Well, someone resurfaced them." Replied Nargo, "and it must have been recent"

Tsume sighed a deep sigh.

Nargo stared at him.

"After this night I will no longer be the good guy your seeing now."

"Nargo, what are you talking…"

"Tsume, just listen to me. Our clan is cursed, Ry thinks that she has human blood in her, that's not true. When she turns sixteen it will take effect on the next full moon. If she sees a full moon while she's sixteen, she'll become like me. I am not cursed for a few days because of Ry's condision. If she wasn't like that I will still want to kill her."

"But why are you telling me this now?" asked Tsume in a growl.

"Better now then never. At this she has a chance not living with the curse."

Nargo then started walking towards the exit.

Tsume was about to start humming to Ry to calm her nightmare down when Nargo said in a heardable whisper from the entrance "Oh by the way, her sixteenth birthday is tomarrow." With That Nargo left.

Tsume sighed and the said in a whisper, "Ah hell, I have to get a lot of shrimp for that."


	13. Ry and Tsume

**I thought I would put this up; this is the song that Ry and Tsume sang in the previous Chapter. The indications of the characters show when they sang together and when they didn't. I really like this song and really hope that this song really went with the theme I want for Ry and Tsume. ^ ^**

**Ry**

Dancing Bears

Painted Wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once Upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Instrumental Break **(The scene where Ry dances around)**

**Ry**

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

**Tsume** Far Away long ago

Glowing dim as it ember

**Ry and Tsume**

Things my heart used to know

Things it urns to remember

**Ry**

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December


End file.
